London Love Story
by missgranger26
Summary: Hermione Granger, seorang Desaigner di London dan Draco Malfoy, Kepala Auror termuda adalah sahabat sejak masih sekolah di Hogwarts School. menjadi sahabat selama hampir 10 tahun, mereka tak pernah tahu isi hati masing-masing hingga akhirnya sebuah kejadian mengubah cerita mereka... AU. No magic. CHAPTER 6 is UP and COMPLETE :Enjoy, read dan review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**-LOVE STORY-**

Hujan baru saja turun membasahi kota London ketika sepasang pria dan wanita sedang duduk di Leaky Cauldron Cafe. Hermione Granger ,si wanita yang sudah biasa minum di situ memesan kopi , yang memang menjadi menu utama di cafe yang dimiliki oleh Theodore Nott. Theo sendiri,sebagai pemilik sekaligus barista utama di cafe tersebut selalu menyediakan atau bisa dikatakan senang meracik "ramuan" baru untuk kopi di cafenya itu. Hazel Vanilla Coffee, salah satu menu kopi baru racikan sang pemilik berhasil menarik minat sang wanita yang sedang memilih menu cafe tersebut. Memang menjadi kebiasaan nya mencoba menu baru yang di buat oleh Theo yang menjadikan Hermione pelanggan yang hampir selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi racikan kopi baru di cafe tersebut. Bahkan kadang Theo membuatkan khusus untuk sekedar mendapatkan penilaian Hermione. Theo sendiri merupakan seorang Barista handal yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

Draco Malfoy, si pria yang duduk di hadapannya,terlihat masih sibuk memilih minuman apa yang ingin di pesan. Hermione sendiri, memutar mata heran ,melihat pria di hadapannya yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis labil yang sedang memilih warna baju apa yang akan dipakai ke Pesta Dansa Natal Hogwarts. Padahal jujur saja, bukan sekali dua mereka ke Cafe ini. Bisa di bilang, Cafe ini adalah favorit mereka berdua untuk santai sekedar menghilangkan penat sehabis bekerja. Dalam seminggu kadang hampir 3 kali mereka mengunjungi cafe ini hanya untuk sekedar santai atau makan. Draco yang juga masih merupakan sepupu jauh dari sang pemilik Cafe juga sering melakukan meeting penting para Auror kementrian di Cafe ini. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Kepala Auror menjadikannya alasan melakukan beberapa kali meeting di sini agar tidak terlalu tegang mengingat pekerjaan Auror sendiri yang memang menegangkan. Draco sendiri akhirnya memutuskan memilih Marshmellow_ Ireland_ Coffee.

'Baiklah, Hermione, kau memesan Hazel Vanilla Coffee dan Mr. Malfoy terhormat setelah sekian lama memutuskan pilihannya akhirnya memilih Marshmellow _Ireland_ Coffee," kata Theo dengan gaya bicara diolah-olah se dramatis mungkin mengulangi pesanan mereka sambil mencatat pesanan mereka. Terkadang memang Theo sendiri lah yang membawakan buku menu dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka mengingat mereka adalah teman baik dan salah satu pelanggan setia Cafe nya. Hermione tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan Draco hanya mengangkat alis menatap Theo sambil terkekeh dan meraih majalah yang terletak di dekat meja mereka.

" Kau seperti baru pertama kesini,Draco. Memilih terlalu lama dan yang kau pilih tetap minuman yang sama. Setahuku, kau memilih minuman yang sama selama satu bulan ini," Kata Hermione sambil menatap ke luar jendela mengingat dia dan Draco kadang memilih menu yang sama. Hujan memang sudah agak mereda namun gerimis di luar sana masih mampu membasahi pakaian jika ada yang nekat menembus hujan. Jadi meminum sesuatu yang hangat benar-benar pilihan yang tepat.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasa malas mencicipi minuman baru. Bukan berarti Theo membuatnya tidak enak, hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin memesan yang lain,Marshmellow Coffee ini benar-benar enak ku rasa" Kata Draco sambil membuka Majalah Weekly London Gossip.

Pernyataan nya di sambut Hermione dengan tawa meremehkan. "Haaah, yang benar saja. Seorang Draco, meinginkan sesuatu yang pasti dan menetap. Kau terlihat seperti seorang Cassanova yang belajar setia. Draco kau terdengar lucu, kau malah terlihat seperti melawak alih-alih bijaksana," Kata Hermione sambil melihat ke arah Draco yang masih sibuk membolak balik majalah.

"Ayolah Hemione, Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, kau kenal siapa aku. Aku bukanlah cassanova atau seorang playboy. Yah,harus akui memang banyak _sih_ wanita-wanita yang mengejarku, Mungkin karena memang aku terlalu mempesona," Draco menjawab dengan mata dan tangan yang masih sibuk menatap dan membolak balik majalah. Tanpa menatappun Hermione tahu Draco mengatakannya sambil menyeringai Malfoy sejati.

"Malfoy dan Kepercayadirian nya yang tinggi," Hermione terkekeh takjub dengan rasa percaya diri luar biasa seorang Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Draco adalah seorang pria yang tampan ,pintar, baik,perhatian dan keras. Dapat dilihat dari karirnya yang cemerlang sebagai Kepala Auror di usia muda yang bahkan mengalahkan si Harry Potter, yang dulu saat mereka masih bersama menjadi Auror dan mengajukan diri menjadi Kepala Auror, justru berhasil dikalahkan nya. Sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan oleh Draco sendiri mengingat persaingan mereka selama masih sekolah yang berlangsung sampai sekarang. Tapi untunglah persaingan itu sendiri hanya di bidang prestasi Akademis. Harry sendiri sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Olahraga mengingat antusiasmenya yang besar terhadap perkembangan Olahraga sebelum dia memutuskan menjadi sendiri sebenarnya diminta oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga mereka, Malfoy Corp, tapi Draco sendiri lebih memilih pekerjaan yang di dapatnya karena usahanya sendiri.

Hermione sendiri, setelah lulus dari Hogwarts telah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Desainer pakaian yang kini bekerja untuk Pansy Parkinson, sang pemilik Butik elit terkenal di London ,Miss Parkinson Essential, tempat dimana Hermione bekerja sebagai perancang utama berbagai pakaian dan gaun pesta selama hampir 5tahun. Gaun rancangan nya sendiri merupakan favorit oleh para langganan di toko tersebut termasuk oleh keluarga Malfoy sendiri terutama Ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy. Pansy sendiri membayar kerja kerasnya dengan bayaran yang mahal mengingat rancangannya yang menjadikan Butik nya terkenal di seantero London.

Mereka berdua,Hermione dan Draco sendiri, sudah bersahabat semenjak tahun ke 7 mereka di Hogwarts School ketika bersama-sama menjadi Ketua Murid. Persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin kurang lebih 10 tahun sepertinya tidak atau belum menunjukkan perubahan. Tak sedikit orang mungkin menilai mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang selalu terlihat berdua di berbagai kesempatan namun Hermione dan Draco membantah mereka kekasih karena mereka pasti akan menjawab, kami hanya sahabat.

Hermione sendiri tidak pernah menyangkal, dia memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Draco dan sudah dipendamnya selama ini. Jujur hanya Draco lah pria terdekatnya saat ini. Hermione sendiri sudah sangat mengenal Draco dan nyaman bersamanya. Draco memang perhatian dengan dirinya namun Hermione lebih memilih takut mengartikan berlebihan dan membiarkan semuanya apa-adanya. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Hermione mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Draco, karena dengan tegas Draco selalu membantah apabila dia dikatakan kekasih oleh teman nya, teman Hermione atau siapapun. Kadang Hermione merasa bahwa mungkin benar Draco tidak memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan Hermione sendiri tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencari tahu karena ya dia akui dia merasa takut bahwa persahabatan mereka akan hancur jika Hermione mengakui perasaannya kepada Draco dan memilih untuk membiarkan dirinya memendamnya sendiri.

Draco sendiri memang tak pernah terlihat memiliki selalu beralasan bahwa memiliki kekasih terlalu merepotkan dan akan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ibu nya sendiri pernah mencoba menjodohkan nya dengan salah satu anak dari sahabatnya yaitu Romilda Vane. namun alih-alih mencoba, Draco justru kabur di acara makan malam mereka dengan dalih ada pekerjaan mendadak. Draco memilih tidur di kantor pribadinya dan mengancam ibu nya dengan "lembut" bahwa dia tidak akan pulang jika ibunya tetap bersikeras menjodohkan nya lagi. Tapi tentu saja Draco tidak seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin menemukan cintanya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ini minuman kalian. Dan ini Hazel Vanilla Hot Coffee spesial pertama kali ku buat untuk Hermione. Kau tahu Hermione, ini adalah menu special yang ku buat untukmu, namanya sendiri terinspirasi dari warna matamu. Kuharap kau menyukainya, Hermione.' Kata Theo sambil menaruh minuman di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"kau terdengar seperti sedang merayu Hermione," sahut Draco tanpa menatap Theo sambil kemudian menyesap minumannya perlahan.

"Kau ingin aku di cekik Daphne, Drake," Dengus Hermione yang di sambut seringai khas Malfoy. "Terimakasih banyak kalau begitu, Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai semua minuman buatan mu, kau memang pantas mendapat penghargaan, Theo," Sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum menatap minuman di hadapannya dengan berbinar yang di balas senyuman hangat dari Theo.

Sambil beralih menatap Malfoy, Theo berkata," santailah Draco, kau terdengar seperti sedang cemburu," yang sekali lagi langsung di balas dengan seringai ala Malfoy. Theo hanya terkekeh tanpa mereka sadari Hermione yang sedang meminum kopi nya hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

'baiklah, kalian santai saja dulu, nikmati suasana hangat cafe ku karena diluar masih gerimis, aku mau melayani pelanggan yang lain dulu, karyawanku hari ini ada yang tidak masuk," ucap Theo sambil berlalu membawa buku menu dan nampan kembali ke dalam.

'Hermione, besok kau pulang cepat kan? Aku mau mengajakmu ke St. Mungo," kata Draco yang sudah menyelesaikan membaca lebih tepatnya membolak balik Majalah Weekly London Gossip.

Hermione yang mendengar St. Mungo langsung menautkan alisnya. "Memang siapa yang sakit, setahuku Mrs. Malfoy baik-baik saja, maksudku aku barusan mendapat telepon dari beliau tentang pesanan gaun untuk Pernikahan anak koleganya minggu depan, dan aku rasa ayahmu tidak sakit mengingat pasti kau akan panik luar biasa," Sahut Hermione dengan tenang dan penuh penjelasan, namun masih dapat didengar nada penasaran siapa yang ingin dikunjungi nya di St. Mungo Hospital.

"Bukan mereka," sahut Draco dengan nada tenang luar biasa menghadapi perkataan Hermione yang panjang dengan kebiasaannya berbicara satu tarikan nafas. "Aku ingin mengajakmu menjenguk bibi Bellatrix,"Hermione kembali menautkan alis heran atas ucapan Draco. Draco yang melihat ekspresi Hermione langsung memberikan pernyataan."Bibi Bella terjatuh di kamar mandi tadi malam, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter muggle , Bibi Bella hanya kelelahan karena kurang istirahat namun dokter menyarankan supaya Bibi Bella beristirahat dulu di sana. Di Rumah juga tidak ada yang menjaga Bibi Bella. Mengurus perusahaan sendirian, kasian dia. Barusan malam tadi dia di rawat, kau tau kan, dia tidak memiliki anak, jadi aku pikir jika kita menjenguknya mungkin akan sedikit menghiburnya. Hanya aku keponakan nya terdekat sekarang," Tanpa jeda dan dengan sedikit ekspresi prihatin keluar dari mulut Draco. Bibi Bella merupakan adik dari Kakak dari Mrs. Malfoy. Dia tinggal sendiri bersama seorang asisten rumah tangga dan seorang supir pribadi di Rumahnya. Bibi Bella tidak mempunyai anak dan suaminya meninggal ketika melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Yunani jadilah Bibi Bella yang mengurus perusahaan milik suaminya sendiri. Draco bukanlah anak yang tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya terutama keluarganya. Hanya saja kadang sifat cuek dan cool nya menyebabkan dia dianggap angkuh dan sombong. Sekali lagi Hermione tahu siapa Draco.

"Kasihan beliau, Bibi Bella memang baik dan menyenangkan walau agak sedikit err..misterius dengan hobinya memakai pakaian yang gelap. Tapi aku senang keluargamu adalah pelanggan tetap di Toko Pansy dan asal kau tahu, Bibi Bella sudah memesan 300 lembar pakaian untuk seragam baru karyawan perusahaannya tahun depan." Hermione tersenyum menatap Draco. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis seperti terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia tahu, Bibi Bella memang agak sedikit misterius mengingat dia tidak punya keluarga lagi selain Ibu nya sekarang dan Draco sangat menyayanginya.

"Baiklah, aku jemput di Butik mu sekitar jam 3 sore, mungkin pulangnya kita bisa pergi nonton, Film terbaru sudah rilis dan aku berniat menontonnya besok," Kata Draco antusias sambil menyesap minumannya sampai habis.

"Wow Draco, apakah besok kita berkencan?" kini giliran Hermione menggoda Draco yang menyeringai sambil menatap cangkir kopinya yang isinya mulai habis.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, aku tidak keberatan. Lebih baik kau habiskan kopimu sekarang sebelum gelas itu pecah kau tatap terus menerus, aku jauh ribuan kali lebih tampan daripada cangkir itu Hermione," kata Draco sambil terkekeh menatap heran Hermione yang memang dari tadi terlihat asyik menatap cangkir nya seolah ada pria tampan di dalamnya.

Ya, Hermione memang sering bingung dengan sikap Draco, kadang Hermione merasa bahwa Draco memiliki perasaan kepadanya namun tentu saja Hermione tidak mau terlihat percaya diri atau berharap Draco memang menyukainya lebih dari sahabat. Itu terlihat tidak mungkin bagi Hermione mengingat memang tidak pernah sekalipun Draco mengungkit masalah perasaan kepadanya dan begitu juga Hermione, mereka akan menjadi canggung jika harus berbicara tentang perasaan. Kembali lagi tentang gengsi dan keinginan Hermione untuk tidak merusak persahabatan mereka.

Akhirnya setelah mengobrol tentang betapa repot dan menegangkan nya pekerjaan Draco dan berbagai keluhan tentang pelanggan yang cerewet oleh Hermion,mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena Hermione merasa mulai mengantuk. Mereka berdua pergi ke meja Theo duduk dan ketika ingin membayar semua tagihan nya langsung di tolak oleh Theo. Alasannya tentu saja, menu baru yang di buat untuk Hermione adalah tester dan gratis. Berita enak lainnya, Draco juga ikut di bebas bayarkan. Untunglah 2 cangkir minuman gratis setiap ada menu baru di cafenya, tidak membuat Theo rugi. Toh, pada akhirnya minuman yang di coba pertama kali oleh Hermione berhasil menjadi Top Menu di Cafenya.

Mereka pun pulang dengan mobil masing-masing menuju rumah mereka. Draco pulang ke Malfoy Manor dan Hermione pulang ke Apartemennya. Mereka berjanji bertemu besok di depan Butik Hermione jam 3 siang.

Hermione menghempaskan tas nya ke meja di ruang tengah ketika Ginny sedang asyik menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara talk-show .Ginny adalah adik sepupu Hermione dari pihak ayah. Dia baru memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai salah satu redaksi di London Daily News bagian Olahraga. Ginny yang notabene juga sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Harry merasa sedikit terbantu dengan posisi Harry sebagai Kepala Departemen Olahraga namun bukan berarti Ginny memanfaatkan posisi Harry karena mereka sendiri sudah dekat sejak masih di Hogwarts dan sudah memulai hubungan asmara mereka setahun sebelum mereka mendapatkan posisi pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

'Hi Hermione, harimu menyenangkan?"sambut Ginny tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi sedang Hermione langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ginny.

"Seperti biasa, pesanan yang menumpuk. Belum lagi Mrs. Nora yang marah-marah karena Katie yang salah menjahitkan letak kantong baju di celana baggy sendiri heran, badannya kan kurang tinggi dan dia juga sudah tua, celana baggy terlihat aneh di badannya," Kata Hermione sambil memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "Tadi aku juga bertemu Draco," lanjut Hermione lagi sambil tetap memejamkan matanya yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Ginny dari televisi.

"Lalu, Adakah kemajuan dengan hubungan kalian." sahut Ginny sarkatis tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Hermione masih tetap terpejam dan tersenyum miris. Ginny memang agak kesal jika Hermione bercerita tentang Draco, maksudnya bisa-bisanya Draco tidak menyadari perasaan atau paling tidak peka terhadap Hermione. Dia kadang berpikir heran, bahwa sepertinya hati seorang pria Malfoy sepertinya memang keras dan tak mudah tersentuh apalagi hal-hal berbau cinta atau katakanlah Malfoy tidak menyukai wanita. Hii...Ginny bergidik ngeri jika membayangkannya.

"Tidak juga, dia mengajakku mengunjungi Bibi Bella dan pulangnya kami akan pergi nonton," Hermione tersenyum kemudian merubah posisinya menatap televisi. Ginny kembali menatap ke arah Hermione. Bukan kali ini mereka pergi berdua hanya sekedar jalan-jalan atau pergi ke cafe. Namun, ketika Hermione sudah mengatakan hal itu, dia selalu mengatakannya dengan gembira seperti sedang di ajak kencan oleh seorang Malfoy. Namun sekali lagi Hermione selalu menyangkal itu acara yang terdengar seperti kencan oleh Ginny. Murni hanya sepasang sahabat yang memerlukan hiburan karena menumpuknya pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah Hermione, hubungan kalian sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhasil jika kalian hanya diam atau terlalu santai menghadapi persahabatan kalian. Ingatlah,tidak banyak persahabatan murni antara pria dan wanita tanpa melibatkan perasaan, Hermione. Contohnya ya kau sendiri," Hermione mendelik ke arah Ginny sambil menautkan alisnya. "arrgghh, aku sendiri benar-benar bingung dengan kalian berdua. Bisa-bisanya sih si Draco itu tidak merasa kalau kau menyukainya. Maksudku yah kau tahu sendirilah, Mione. Jangan sampai ada orang lain masuk ke kehidupan Draco dan membuat kau menyesal,Mione. Aku tak bermaksud mendoakan yang tidak baik hanya saja lebih baik kau jujur dari sekarang," Kata Ginny dengan nada suara yang terdengar tidak sabar dan mendikte Hermione untuk segera bertindak.

" Entahlah, aku mungkin akan mengatakan nya suatu saat jika aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dan siap. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin merusak situasi yang ada Ginny. Aku yakin jika aku jujur, semua pasti berubah," sahut Hermione yang sekarang menerawang menatap kosong ke arah televisi.

"Apapun itu, jika kau sudah mengungkapkannya, semuanya akan lebih baik, paling tidak hatimu merasa sedikit lebih lega, Mione. Baiklah, terserah padamu. Lebih baik kau makan, Mione. Aku sudah menghangatkan sup ayam kesukaanmu, Mom mengirimkannya tadi. Setengah jam yang lalu mungkin tidak terlalu hangat lagi." Ginny melanjutkan aktifitasnya menonton tv dan langsung di respon dengan senyuman lebar dari Hermione.

"oh,ya! Ahh kebetulan aku lapar. Memikirkan besok aku menjadi sangat lapar," yang sukses membuat Ginny menatap sinis sekaligus heran kepada Hermione. "Bibi Molly baik sekali. Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke The Burrow minggu depan, memang agak lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana"kata Hermione yang langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berlari kecil ke dapur langsung memakan sup ayam nya tanpa menyisakan Ginny sama sekali.

Tepat jam 3 sore, Hermione sudah berdiri di depan kantornya sambil menunggu Draco. Akhir pekan Hermione memang masih bekerja hanya saja waktu kerjanya lebih cepat dan agak santai. Jam pulang sendiri hanya sampai jam 12 siang namun sedikit berlambat-lambat di kantornya bukanlah masalah besar buat Hermione. Dia betah dengan pekerjaannya dan lingkungan kantornya. Hermione sendiri hari ini memakai dress bunga-bunga dan sandal hak yang senada dengan warna bajunya yang membuat anggun penampilannya serta rambut yang dibiarkan terurai. Rambut Hermione memang sudah tidak semegar sewaktu sekolah yang mana selalu menjadi bahan komentar teman-temannya dulu. Tidak sedikit yang menyuruhnya untuk meluruskan rambutnya tapi toh Hermione tetap membiarkannya tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan hasilnya malah rambutnya tumbuh rapi bergelombang alami dan mudah di atur. Hermione memang tumbuh menjadi wanita 26 tahun yang cantik dan fashionable. Tentu saja karena pekerjaannya sebagai designer yang menjadikan Hermione modis dan stylish di setiap kesempatan. Melihat Hermione sekarang, tidak sedikit pria yang mendekatinya,contohnya Cormac McLaggen yang tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya dari zaman sekolah dan sekarang sudah di atasi karena Cormac sudah bertemu Cinta Sejatinya. Ya, Hermione sudah menerima undangan pernikahannya minggu lalu. Lalu ada Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood dan jangan lupakan Victor Krum yang selalu mengirimkan Bunga setiap bulan ke Apartemennya. Draco senidiri mengetahui tentang hal ini dan hanya menanggapinya dengan sinis dan bahkan pernah mengatakan mungkin Krum ingin pamer bahwa dia sedang jualan bunga di tempatnya. Tanggapan yang sangat Malfoy-ish. Namun dari banyaknya pria yang mendekatinya , tak pernah ada yang benar-benar memasuki hatinya karena Hermione sadar sudah ada Draco yang lebih dulu menempatinya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Draco datang menjemput Hermione ke kantornya. Draco langsung membukakan pintu tanpa keluar dari mobil.

'Hi, Nona, sudah lama menunggu. Maaf,tadi Mr. Rudolf menyuruhku melihat berkas pencabutan kasus Mr. Carlton yang sudah ditangguhkan, Agak bertele-tele. Ayo naik," kata Draco dan langsung meminta maaf karena dia tahu, Hermione kurang suka jika tidak tepat waktu meskipun hanya 5 menit kecuali dengan alasan yang masuk akal dan untungnya alasan Draco memang masuk akal.

"Tidak apa-apa Draco. aku juga baru saja selesai. Biasa, ada pelanggan yang sedikit cerewet." Sahut Hermione. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan Draco langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju St. Mungo Hospital.

Jarak ke St. Mungo lumayan jauh jika dari kantor Hermione. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berminat membuka pembicaraan di mobil. Draco fokus menyetir dan Hermione terlihat asyik melihat pemandangan kota London dari dalam mobil seolah setelah 26 tahun hidup di London, baru kali ini London terlihat lebih menarik di banding apapun. Entahlah,tiba-tiba sejak Draco menjemputnya tadi Hermione agak merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. "Semoga bukan apa-apa."batinnya dalam hati.

Sekitar 25menit kemudian mereka sampai di St. Mungo Hospital dan langsung menuju Kamar di mana Bibi Bella di rawat. Bibi Bella sendiri di rawat di kamar paling spesial dan sangat VVIP. Dan ketika mereka baru berjalan menuju lift, Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga, kenapa aku sampai lupa membelikan Bibi Bella sesuatu, ini sangat tidak sopan Draco, kita menjenguk tanpa membawa apapun," kata Hermione sedikit menjerit dan kesal karena bisa sampai lupa membawakan sesuatu untuk Bibi Hermione terlalu asyik dengan pikiran nya sendiri di dalam mobil tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mione,tidak usah repot" Draco yang berjalan sedikit lebih didepan dari Hermione berbalik dan menatap Hermione dengan tersenyum. Kedatangan mereka sudah cukup menghibur Bibi Bella karena yang dibutuhkan nya adalah perhatian dari orang terdekatntya. Namun Hermione bukanlah wanita yang tidak tahu tata krama maka tanpa persetujuan dari Draco dia berbalik arah sambil mengatakan ke Draco untuk menunggunya sebentar di situ dan jangan ke kamar duluan sembari Hermione pergi ke toko bunga di dekat Rumah Sakit.

'Hey, kalau kau mau, pakai lah mobilnya," Draco sedikit berteriak namun Hermione sudah menghilang di belokan.

"Ck, dasar keras kepala,"

Draco yang sudah paham sifat Hermione hanya terkekeh melihat kekeras-kepalaan wanita cantik bermata coklat madu itu. Dan ketika dia membalikkan badannya tanpa sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya hingga tidak menyadari posisi Draco yang tanpa dia sadari juga berada di tengah koridor. Tabrakan itu pun membuat sang wanita terhuyung dan menjatuhkan dokumennya yang kemudian langsung berhamburan di koridor.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja," wanita itu langsung berdiri setelah membereskan dokumennya yang berserakan sambil dibantu Draco. Draco pun ikut berdiri dan menatap wanita tersebut. Tanpa di sadari , Draco terpana melihat wanita tersebut. Wanita di hadapannya ini cantik, anggun dan mempesona. Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia dokter di rumah sakit ini. Draco yang awalnya kesal tidak jadi marah setelah melihat sosok yang secara teknis menabraknya tersebut. Sempat terdiam takjub, Draco pun menguasai dirinya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Miss...Madley," Draco melirik name tag yang tertampang di baju wanita tersebut namun hanya sempat membaca nama belakangnya kemudian menyeringai dan membuat sang wanita menautkan alis nya heran dan menatapnya tersenyum "aku melihat dari name tag anda," lanjut Draco yang merasa wanita di hadapannya agak kaget dan akhirnya tersenyum menyadari bahwa dia masih memakai pakaian dinas nya. . Rupanya benar wanita ini salah satu dokter di St. Mungo Hospital.

"Baiklah Mr... ,"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," ya, Draco secara tidak sadar memperkenalkan diri nya terhadap wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya atau katakan lah tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Baiklah Mr. Malfoy, maaf telah menabrakmu, saya permisi dulu," lanjut Miss Madley sembari menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan anggun menjauhi Draco menuju belokan dan menghilang. Draco masih mengamati wanita itu sampai dia menghilang di belokan. Draco memang sering melihat wanita cantik dan disukai oleh wanita cantik adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Namun, sepertinya kali ini Draco mulai percaya dengan pepatah, "jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama".

"Sepertinya aku akan mengunjungi Bibi Bellatrix lagi besok," Seringai khas Malfoy pun terukir di wajahnya.

To Be Continued...

**Hi...Salam Kenal semua. Aku adalah penghuni baru di sini dan dengan "pede" nya mempersembahkan fanfic pertamaku. Kebetulan aku seorang DraMione shipper. **

**berhubung ini fanfic pertama maka mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan alur cerita yang mungkin agak kecepatan. Mohon Review nya.**

**Terimakasih :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya. mohon maaf jika masih ada kekurangan. Dan untuk review-review nya terimakasih banyak. semoga chapter ini bisa memenuhi rasa penasarannya. makasihhh kalian semangat saya. *wink

dan akhirnya inilah chapter kedua dari fanfic LONDON LOVE STORY.

Enjoy, Read and Review.

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik JK. Rowling

**CHAPTER 2**

** I WANT YOU KNOW**

Hermione yang sudah membeli serangkai bunga aster,yang Hermione tahu dari Draco bahwa bibi Bella menyukainya dan beberapa jenis buah-buahan di toko dekat rumah sakit,kembali berjalan agak cepat menuju tempat di mana dia meninggalkan Draco tadi di dalam rumah sakit. Dan baru akan masuk ke dalam St. Mungo, Hermione mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hermione...,"

Hermione yang merasa dirinya lah yang di panggil lalu menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Sesaat Hermione menatap wanita yang memanggilnya dan dia mengenali siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya.

" Astoria," sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum lebar.

Astoria berjalan menghampiri Hermione. Semula Astoria berniat ingin memeluk Hermione namun mendapati Hermione yang kerepotan membawa bunga dan buah-buahan maka mereka hanya saling menatap dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Astoria adalah temannya yang dulu juga sempat sekolah designer bersamanya namun memutuskan berhenti menjadi designer dan beralih mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Setahu Hermione,Ibu nya mengatakan Astoria bertugas di salah satu rumah sakit di keluarga Astoria juga merupakan langganan di Butik Hermione bekerja.

"Lama sekali terakhir kita bertemu, di acara pernikahan kakakmu hampir 2 tahun yang lalu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bukankah kau ditempatkan di rumah sakit di Liverpool? Ibumu mengatakannya padaku kemarin waktu kapan hari dia ke butik." seru Hermione sementara tangannya masih sibuk membawa bunga dan buah-buahan.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke sini, baru sekitar 2minggu. Kau sendiri,apa yang kau lakukan dengan bunga dan buah-buahan itu, maksudku siapa yang ingin kau jenguk, Mione?" tanya Astoria.

"Oh, aku menjenguk Bibi dari sahabatku. Dia menungguku di dalam, aku lupa membelikan sesuatu. tentu saja tidak enak rasanya menjenguk tanpa membawakan sesuatu," jawab Hermione sambil menunjukkan bawaannya.

"Kau tak berubah Mione, kau memang sangat tahu tata krama yang baik," Astoria tertawa kecil dan memang teman-teman maupun keluarganya kagum dengan kepribadian Hermione yang sangat tahu aturan.

"Kau bisa saja Tori, oh baiklah,aku tak bisa lama. nanti kalau tidak sibuk, berkunjunglah ke Butik tempatku bekerja,Ibumu tahu dimana tempatnya lalu kita bisa mengobrol banyak, bagaimana? Tak enak temanku sudah menunggu di dalam" tawar Hermione sambil menatap agak menyesal karena tak bisa lama berbincang dengan Astoria.

"tentu saja Mione, aku akan mengunjungimu nanti,baiklah aku juga masih ada urusan. Sampai jumpa,Mione." Mereka berpisah arah dan Hermione berjalan sedikit cepat masuk ke dalam ke tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Draco dan ketika akhirnya dia melihat Draco masih menunggunya di tempat semula. Nampaknya Draco sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Draco, maafkan aku agak lama. Aku tak sengaja bertemu teman lamaku di luar," Hermione berkata sambil memberikan bungkusan buah-buahan kepada Draco.

"Tak apa," sahut Draco santai. Draco membatin dalam hati, lagipula seandainya Hermione tidak keluar tadi, mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu dokter wanita yang menabraknya tadi.

"Banyak sekali yang kau bawa, Mione. Bibi kan hanya sakit biasa, tak usah repot-repot." Kata Draco memprotes sambil menatap bawaan Hermione yang lumayan banyak.

Hermione tidak menhiraukan ucapan Draco dan terus masuk ke dalam lift dan membawa mereka ke kamar Bibi Bella.

Sekitar satu jam mereka mengunjungi Bibi Bella dan dia sudah terlihat lumayan sehat. Walaupun hanya kelelahan tapi dokter St. Mungo belum mengijinkan Bibi Bella pulang dan diminta untuk menghidari pekerjaan dulu sementara waktu. Untunglah Bibi Bella setuju mengingat dia sendiri jarang memberikan pekerjaan kepada orang lain . Namun kali ini Bibi Bella harus mendengarkan ucapan dokter dan dengan sedikit usaha Draco yang berjanji akan mengunjungi nya setiap hari sehabis pulang kerja, maka Bibi Bella setuju untuk tetap beristirahat di Rumah sakit. Tentu saja selain berniat menjenguk, Draco masih penasaran dengan Dokter wanita yang di temuinya tadi dan berharap bisa bertemu atau berkenalan.

"Bibi, kami berdua pulang dulu,besok sore aku akan datang lagi" kata Draco berjanji dan dia mencium tangan Bibi Bella.

"Hermione,besok kamu ikut kesini kan?" tanya Bibi Bella penuh harap. Bibi Bella memang menyukai Hermione dan dia heran kenapa Draco tidak mejadikannya kekasih. Draco hanya tersenyum jika ditanya apakah tidak sedikit pun dia menyukai Hermione.

"Jika aku tidak sibuk, akan ku usahakan menjenguk Bibi," sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum ke Bibi Bella.

"Bibi kan tahu sendiri dia designer tersibuk di London," Lanjut Draco terkekeh yang di sambut dengusan Hermione. Bibi Bella hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, tak apa Nak, kalian kesini hari ini aku sudah sangat senang. Lagipula aku sudah meminta Helena untuk membawakan beberapa dokumen yang belum aku tandatangani dan Narcissa juga berjanji akan menjengukku sore ini. Hermione terimakasih bunganya, kau tahu aku menyukai Aster, pasti Draco yang memberitahumu" Hermione hanya tersenyum tersipu dan mencium pipi Bibi Bella sebelum mereka pulang.

Dan mobil meninggalkan halaman St. Mungo hospital ketika Draco mengatakan dia lapar dan ingin makan terlebih dulu sebelum pergi menonton.

"Mione, aku lapar, ayo kita makan dulu lalu kita nonton," Kata Draco.

"Baiklah, aku juga merasa lapar." Hermione menjawab dan kembali menatap keluar jendela mobil. Entah mengapa malam ini Kota London benar-benar terlihat menarik di mata Hermione.

"kita makan di luar atau di dekat bioskop?"

"Terserah Draco, kau yang mengajakku, jadi terserah padamu," Sahut Hermione tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil.

"Baiklah," dan mobil pun melaju ke tempat yang sudah di pikirkan Draco.

Mobil berhenti di salah satu Mall di kota London. Hermione tahu, artinya mereka akan makan malam dulu di salah satu restoran di dalam Mall dan akan langsung melanjutkan nonton. Sebenarnya bisa saja jika Hermione ingin makan di restoran di pinggiran jalan kota London, dan hal-hal seperti ini tidak sekali dua terjadi, namun Hermione benar-benar malas untuk memutuskan makan di mana. Selain faktor rasa lapar, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh datang ketika dia bersama dengan Draco. Mereka memang sahabat tapi perlakuan Draco seolah-olah, ah,sudahlah memikirkan hal itu benar-benar membuat Hermione pusing. Hermione kembali mengingat bahwa dirinya hanya sahabat Draco, tidak lebih.

Draco memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran Jepang yang terletak di dalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Dan setelah memutuskan makanan apa yang mereka pesan, Hermione kembali diam. Draco yang memang merasa sepulang dari Rumah sakit dan perjalanan di mobil, Hermione hanya diam saja bermaksud menanyakan mengapa Hermione hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Mione, apa yang terjadi, kau diam saja dari tadi. Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Draco sambil memajukan kepala ke arah Hermione. Hermione yang memang sedang menghadap ke jendela di samping tempat duduk mereka kaget ketika memutar badannya dan mendapati jarak wajah Draco yang hampir dekat dengan wajahnya. Hermione dapat mencium aroma musk dan mint parfum Draco, sangat Draco.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih Hermione!" Draco kembali ke posisi duduknya sambil mngibaskan tangan ke arah Hermione. Hermione berhasil menguasai pikirannya lagi dan tanpa sengaja Hermione dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Buru-buru Hermione kembali menolehkan wajahnya lagi ke jendela. Untunglah Draco tidak melihat karena saat itu bertepatan dengan minuman mereka yang di antar.

"Kau diam begitu seperti sedang sakit, Mione. Katakanlah, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan bibi Bella, jika kau tidak bisa menjenguknya besok, tidak apa Mione," kata Draco sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Tidak Draco, aku tak keberatan jika harus menjenguk Bibi Bella setiap hari jika aku hanya merasa..eng...lapar." sahut Hermione yang terdengar agak salah tingkah dan kini menatap Draco sambil memasang senyum menutupi kegugupannya. Draco hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Draco..,"

"Ya,Mione.." sahut Draco sambil meangkat alisnya lalu meminum minumannya.

Hermione masih diam. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi buru-buru di urungkannya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu," sahut Hermione sambil mengaduk minumannya.

Draco terkekeh. Dia paham benar pasti Hermione sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Draco pun tak pernah memaksa Hermione untuk menceritakan sesuatu jika memang belum siap Hermione ceritakan.

"Jangan katakan kau terpesona padaku, Mione," Sambil memandang Hermione Draco terkekeh. Benar saja , Hermione hampir tersedak mendengarnya dan untunglah Hermione sudah menguasai ilmu penguasaan diri yang baik jika berhadapan dengan makhluk luar biasa percaya diri seperti Draco.

Hermione memutar matanya bosan dan melanjutkan minumnya dan pembicaraan mengenai sikap diam Hermione terhenti karena makanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Baik Draco atau Hermione tak mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, entah karena mereka lapar atau memang suasana Restorannya yang benar-benar tenang meski berada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan.

Hermione selesai lebih dulu dan menyisakan makanannya sedikit. Sambil menunggu Draco selesai makan, Hermione pergi ke toilet. Hermione benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang. Dia akui sejak perjalanan kerumah sakit sampai sekarang, perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Draco, ya dia merasa ada yang aneh saat menatap Draco tapi perasaan itu ditepisnya. Hermione mengatakan pada otaknya sendiri bahwa mungkin dirinya hanya merasa lelah.

Dan ketika Hermione kembali ke meja mereka, Draco sudah selesai makan dan sepertinya juga sudah membayar semuanya. Draco langsung berdiri dan tanpa perlu duduk lagi menarik tangan Hermione keluar dan menggenggamnya membawa mereka menuju bioskop yang terletak di lantai teratas .

Sekali lagi Hermione merasa dirinya dikejutkan oleh suatu perasaan aneh, perasaan dimana dia tidak ingin Draco melepasnya, dia tidak ingin tangan ini menggenggam tangan selain tangannya. Hermione berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlihat bahwa wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang. Untunglah pandangan Draco fokus ke depan dan tak melihat semburat merah di wajah mulus Hermione.

Mereka pun menonton film yang memang sudah di tunggu Draco sejak lama sementara Hermione, jujur tidak fokus menonton hanya karena perasaan nya yang benar-benar aneh sekarang. Dia merasa bahwa sepertinya Draco dan dia akan terpisah jauh. Semoga dia dan Draco tidak kenapa-kenapa, itulah yang di pikirkan Hermione. Sejujurnya hal inilah yang di khawatirkan nya dari tadi, Perasaan aneh itu, perasaan dimana dia ingin memiliki hati Draco, dia benar-benar ingin Draco sekarang, dia ingin Draco tahu bahwa sekarang dia benar-benar jatuh cinta terlalu dalam terhadap Draco, sahabatnya.

Sekitar Jam 10 malam, mereka pulang. Draco yang sepanjang perjalanan pulang menceritakan kembali betapa serunya film yang barusan mereka tonton, untunglah walaupun Hermione kurang fokus namun dia paham maksud dari film tersebut sehingga dia masih bisa menanggapinya dan Hermione tidak ingin terlihat dia tidak menikmati film karena sejujurnya perasaan nya lah yang dia khawatirkan sekarang. Dia menikmati setiap waktu bersama Draco namun sepertinya perasaannya sungguh tak dapat di tahannya lagi. Hermione merasa ingin memeluk Draco sekarang dan sesegera mungkin mengatakan perasaannya ke Draco tapi Hermione masih sadar, dia terlalu takut, dia takut Draco menolaknya dan resikonya pastilah persabahatan mereka akan hancur. Itu pasti.

Maka, sebisa mungkin Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk Draco dan ketika mobil Draco berhenti di depan Apartement Hermione, Hermione langsung keluar dan mengucapkan terimakasih dari luar mobil. Tanpa menunggu mobil Draco pergi, Hermione langsung berbalik masuk menuju Apartementnya, setengah berlari menuju lift dan ketika pintu kamar Apartement nya terbuka , Hermione langsung mendudukan diri di sofa.

Ginny tidak di rumah, dia sudah mengirim pesan ke Hermione bahwa dia sedang menemani Harry ke pertemuan para penggemar kriket di London. Tentu saja Ginny dengan senang hati ikut karena dia juga sangat menyukai kriket selain profesinya sebagai salah satu redaksi bagian olahraga.

Hermione memejamkan matanya sembari mengatasi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Hermione tidak tahan, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Draco, jika saja dia tidak sadar diri, mungkin dia sudah memeluk atau bahkan mencium Draco dan mungkin lebih parahnya dia akan mengakui semua perasaannya. Tapi untunglah Hermione masih sadar dan masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Hermione bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat adalah hal yang Hermione butuhkan sekarang dan tanpa menunggu lagi Hermione langsung ke kamar mandi dan merendamkan diri dan pikiran nya di dalam bak mandi penuh air hangat beraroma Lavender.

Hermione bangun dari tidurnya di pagi Minggu ketika dia mencium bau roti panggang coklat kesukaannya. Hermione tahu pasti Ginny yang membuat nya karena pastilah Ginny yang selalu bangun pagi meskipun itu hari minggu.

"sudah bangun ,Mione. Makanlah dulu, aku membuatkanmu roti panggang coklat." Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hermione sebentar dan kembali membolak balik telur goreng.

"Thanks Ginny. Aku tak sadar malam tadi tertidur di bak mandi, untunglah kau membangunkanku, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah tenggelam," kata Hermione yang langsung duduk di kursi makan dan mengambil sepotong roti panggang.

"Itulah yang ingin ku tanyakan, kenapa bisa kau tertidur di bak mandi, maksudku tak biasanya kau berendam sampai tertidur. Sepertinya kau sedang kelelahan berat Hermione?" tanya Ginny yang akhirnya selesai menggoreng telur kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di kursi di samping Hermione

Hermione hanya diam sambil memakan rotinya. Dia memang lelah sekali malam tadi hingga tanpa sadar tertidur di dalam bak mandi. Untunglah Ginny yang baru pulang malam tadi langsung pergi ke kamar mandi berniat mencuci muka dan malah menemukan Hermione yang tertidur di bak mandi. Langsung saja karena tidak ingin kakak sepupunya mati konyol karena tenggelam di bak mandi, Ginny ,membangunkan Hermione dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar.

"Jangan bilang kau memikirkan Draco, Mione," kata Ginny tanpa memandang Hermione dan asyik memakan telur gorengnya.

Hermione menoleh ke Ginny kemudian kembali memakan rotinya. Ginny memang tahu seperti apa Hermione karena selain Ginny adalah adik sepupunya, Hermione tidak memiliki teman perempuan sedekat dia dengan Ginny. Bedakan dengan Draco, meskipun mereka bersahabat dan dekat satu sama lain tapi untuk masalah perempuan dan perasaan sendiri, mereka tidak bisa berbagi. Sekali lagi masalah perasaan adalah hal yang aneh mereka bicarakan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat kalian, Mione. kenapa begitu susahnya jujur satu sama lain, kau menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri Mione," Ginny berhenti memakan telurnya dan menatap Hermione dengan gemas. Mereka berdua memang keras kepala.

"Bukan begitu Ginny, memang belum saatnya,"kata Hermione tenang sambil meminum segelas air di samping nya.

"well mione, tunggu sampai wanita lain mengusik hatinya, Mione," sahut Ginny sarkatis.

Itulah yang Ginny takutkan. Dia tak mau Hermione terluka. Dia sangat menyayangi Hermione dan tak ingin ada orang yang menyakiti hatinya. Ingin sekali rasanya Ginny menemui Draco dan menyuruhnya untuk menyadari perasaan Hermione tapi itu bukanlah hak nya. Mereka sudah dewasa dan sudah tahu jalan apa yang harus di ambil namun diam dan memendam perasaan sendiri bukanlah hal yang di inginkan Ginny untuk Hermione ambil.

Tepat di saat itu, Ponsel Hermione berdering. Pansy menelponnya.

"Halo ,Pansy. Ada apa," sahut Hermione.

"_Kau dimana, bisa kau ke kantor sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,Mione. Ini penting menyangkut masa depanmu,"_ sahut Pansy setengah berteriak di seberang telepon.

Hermione menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Jarang-jarang Pansy menyuruhnya ke kantor di hari Minggu, lagipula setahunya dia tidak ada menerima komplain apa-apa minggu ini.

"Ok baiklah Pansy, aku akan kesana satu jam lagi." Kata Hermione.

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu, Bye Mione_," Pansy menutup telpon nya sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab.

"Pansy menyuruhku ke kantor biasanya dia menyuruhku ke kantor hari minggu. Semoga bukan masalah komplain. Aku benar-benar malas bekerja di hari minggu." Kata Hdermione yang masih penasaran mengapa Pansy menyuruhnya ke kantor.

"Ya sudah, daripada kau penasaran lebih kau mandi Mione dan cepat temui Bos mu," Ginny kembali memakan telur goreng dan roti panggang. Ginny dan Hermione bukanlah gadis yang takut dengan berat badan berlebih. Mereka bersyukur, Mereka memiliki gen yang membuat mereka tetap langsing meskipun banyak makan.

'Mione, aku hari ini ada kencan dengan Harry, jadi tak usah memasak makan malam untukku," Ginny sedikit berteriak ketika Hermione masuk ke kamar mandi. Mereka benar-benar membuat iri Hermione, mereka pasangan yang selalu menghabiskan waktu kemana saja ketika mereka libur bahkan selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu saat makan siang.

Hermione teringat Draco lagi.

Hermione ke kantor menggunakan pakaian santai. Dia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans dan dilapisi luaran coat coklat. London yang akhir-akhir ini sering hujan menjadikan cuaca agak sedikit dingin. Hermione masuk ke ruangan Pansy , dimana kantor mereka sendiri terletak bersebelahan dengan butik, dimana kantor pribadi Hermione juga terletak di gedung yang sama dengan kantor Pansy. Hermione menemui gadis itu sedang asyik membaca pesan atau email di ponsel nya. Hermione dan Pansy selain sebagai relasi bisnis juga merupakan teman baik jadi bukan hal yang canggung ketika Hermione langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Pansy.

"Ada apa Pansy, kau tidak bermaksud menyuruhku bekerja di hari minggu kan," Tanpa basa basi Hermione langsung bertanya. Pansy dan Hermione cocok sebagai relasi bisnis. Mereka bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa- basi.

"Hermione, Mrs. Delacour dari New York telah melihat hasil karya desainmu lewat proposal pengajuan yang kukirimkan bulan lalu. Mrs Delacour menginginkan kita bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Dia sangat terkesan dengan semua rancanganmu, Mione. Dia menghubungiku tadi malam dan bulan depan dia ingin mengundang kita ke NewYork untuk melihat-lihat perusahaan dan proyek kerja kita di sana," Pansy yang menyadari Hermione sudah duduk di depannya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menjelaskan maksudnya menyuruh Hermione datang ke kantornya dengan senang dan mata yang berbinar.

Hermione masih setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Pansy.

"Benarkah itu Pansy, Oh my GOD!" Hermione setengah berteriak tidak percaya. Akhirnya salah impiannya hampir terwujud. NewYork, dia akan kesana dan jika semua berjalan lancar bukan tidak mungkin impian Hermione suatu saat nanti akan memamerkan rancangannya di panggung runaway dunia bersama desaigner terkenal dunia.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong. Bagaimana, kau setuju kan?" tanya Pansy

"Tentu Pansy, tapi bisakah aku memikirkan nya sebentar, maksudku bukan menolak ,hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak percaya kesempatan ini datang," Kata Hermione yang masih agak kaget.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti ,kita bisa mengaturnya mulai minggu depan dan aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Mione," sahut Pansy yang langsung memeluk Hermione. Dia tahu, NewYork merupakan salah satu impian Hermione.

Perasaan Hermione benar-benar bagus sekarang.

Hermione berjanji akan makan malam di luar dengan Draco malam ini. Draco menelponnya siang tadi dan semenjak hari sabtu kemarin Hermione memang berusaha mati-matian mengatasi perasaan anehnya ke Draco. Sekali lagi ini bukan kencan , hanya makan malam biasa sepasang sahabat. Pansy tanpa basa-basi jika Hermione ijin pulang sedikit lebih cepat atau tepat,Pansy tak pernah melarang karena dia tahu,Hermione pasti akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dulu.

Baru akan membereskan tas nya, telepon di ruangannya berbunyi. Rupanya Daisy, karyawan butik yang menelpon ke ruangannya dan mengatakan bahwa ada yang menunggu nya di Butik. Hermione bingung, jika Draco sudah menunggunya kenapa tidak langsung menelpon ke ponselnya. Hermione pun segera pergi ke Butik yang terletak di samping gedung kantor mereka.

Kejutan untuk Hermione karena Astoria lah yang menemuinya.

"Astoria..."

"Hermione, aku pikir kau sudah pulang. Aku tadi kebetulan lewat dan aku teringat janjiku ingin mengunjungimu." Kata Astoria sambil memeluk Hermione singkat.

"Oh, untunglah aku belum pulang, sebenarnya aku ada janji makan malam dengan sahabatku, tak apa jika ku batalkan," Sahut Hermione tersenyum menatap Astoria. Draco mungkin akan mengerti toh setahu Hermione, dia hampir tak pernah marah jika salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba membatalkan janji.

"Tak apa Hermione, Jika kau ada janji kita bisa lain kali pergi, salahku juga tidak memberi tahumu lebih dulu." Kata Astoria sebelum Hermione sempat menelpon Draco.

Namun,baru saja Hermione ingin menelpon Draco,orang yang akan Hermione hubungi ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam butik dan betapa kagetnya Draco karena orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Hermione adalah wanita yang membuat dia penasaran selama seminggu ini.

"Miss Badley..." Kata Draco yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya ke butik Hermione.

Miss Badley? Hermione dan Astoria bingung melihat Draco menyebut nama Miss Madley namun Astoria yang mulai paham akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, Sorry, Aku ingat sekarang, anda adalah pria yang saya tabrak kemarin kan, sewaktu di rumah sakit. Maaf jika yang kau kira Miss Badley itu aku, maaf anda salah orang. Aku Astoria Greengrass. Kebetulan kemarin aku meminjam jas temanku,Laura Madley." Jelas Astoria yang melihat Draco dan Hermione kebingungan.

"Oh,maafkan aku. Aku salah orang rupanya," sahut Draco singkat sambil tersenyum menahan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa,Mr..."

"Malfoy," sahut Draco singkat sambil tetap tersenyum memandang wajah cantik Astoria.

Hermione yang juga agak kaget di situasi tersebut langsung menanyakan apakah kalian sudah saling kenal.

"Kami bertemu di Rumah sakit, ingat waktu kau pergi membeli bunga untuk Bibi, tanpa sengaja kami bertabrakan," sahut Draco yang sadar dengan sikap bingung Hermione.

Hermione hanya tersenyum.

" Kebetulan sekali. Draco,dialah temanku yang aku katakan bertemu di luar ketika aku membeli bunga untuk bibi Bella. Dia Astoria Greengrass,teman sekolah designerku dulu ,Draco."

"Oh, ini orang yang sedang kau tunggu Mione, ah lebih baik jangan batalkan acara kalian," Astoria tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tidak Tori, maksudku kami hanya bersahabat. Sekedar makan malam biasa," Hermione buru-buru mengklarifikasi sebelum Draco mengatakannya.

Astoria tersenyum dan Draco langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk secara resmi berkenalan dengan Astoria yang disambut baik oleh Astoria.

Hermione tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Langsung dia buang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Mereka hanya berjabat tangan , berkenalan dan itu bukan masalah Hermione.

"Miss Greengrass, kami akan makan malam, jika tak keberatan kamu bisa ikut," Draco mengajak Astoria dengan sangat berharap dalam hati Astoria mau menerima ajakannya.

"Oh, Tidak Mr. Malfoy. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian," Astoria tersenyum kepada Hermione dan Hermione langsung menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tori, sungguh, kami akan senang jika kamu ikut bergabung," Ucap Hermione langsung lagi , sebelum Draco yang mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih ,Mione tapi lain kali saja kurasa. Lagipula aku masih ada urusan, Ya sudah lebih baik aku duluan, Sampai jumpa, Mione, Mr. Malfoy," Astoria memeluk Hermione kemudian mengangguk singkat kepada Draco.

"Draco saja, please dan sayang sekali kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan kami" Kata Draco dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Draco saja dan sayang sekali tidak bisa ikut. Baiklah, rasanya ada yang jatuh di dalam sana, di dalam hati Hermione. Hermione berusaha bersikap tenang dan tersenyum.

Akhirnya setelah Astoria pergi ,mereka pun pergi ke Leaky Cauldron Cafe.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hermione hanya diam dan Draco juga sepertinya sedang senang dengan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Astoria Greengrass, dokter wanita itu, adalah teman Hermione.

Mereka sampai dan langsung duduk di tempat favorit mereka. Kebetulan hanya ada beberapa pelanggan di sana. Theo langsung menghampiri mereka.

'Hi Hermione, aku belum ada ide untuk menu baru, kau mau pesan apa," Theo langsung mendatangi Hermione dan terlihat jelas dia menghiraukan Draco.

"Theo, jika kau lupa, aku juga kesini ingin makan," Draco bersungut melihat kelakuan Theo yang mengabaikannya.

"Kau kan memesan dengan sangat lama Draco, pilihlah dulu," sahut Theo yang langsung memberikan buku menu ke Draco.

"Aku pesan Hazel Vanilla Coffee Theo," sahut Hermione tenang dan memberikan buku menu ke Theo.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Draco dari balik buku menu.

Hermione hanya diam. Entahlah, tiba-tiba selera makan nya hilang.

"Tidak, nanti saja. Aku masih kenyang,"

Draco melanjutkan melihat menu Cafe tersebut. Leaky Cauldron selain menyediakan Kopi juga mnyediakan berbagai makanan.

Draco akhirnya memutuskan memesan Steak sapi panggang dan segelas Marshmellow Ireland Coffee. Theo mencatat pesanan mereka dan langsung ke dalam untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

Perasaan Draco begitu senang sekarang karena hari ini Tuhan begitu baik padanya. Wanita yang ingin dia kenal ternyata teman dari sahabatnya. Ini memudahkan Draco untuk mengenalnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Astoria itu temanmu, kau tak pernah bercerita punya teman secantik dia," Kata Draco.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya," sahut Hermione setenang mungkin. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya seperti tergores.

"Hermione, maukah kau mengenalkanku lebih dekat dengan Astoria ? Aku rasa aku menyukainya,Mione" kata Draco tersenyum sambil menatap Hermione penuh harap agar mau membantunya.

Dan tanpa dikomando, ketika kalimat itu diucapkan Draco, Hermione merasa sesuatu di dalam hati nya, jauh di dalam sana sakit dan terluka. Hermione dapat merasakan bibirnya bedarah, Hermione menggigit bibirnya dari dalam untuk menahan sesuatu terjatuh dari matanya. Untunglah Hermione sedang dalam posisi menatap ke luar cafe. Bahkan untuk menatap Draco saja Hermione tak sanggup. Oh, apa yang harus Hermione lakukan. Akhirnya pertama kalinya , sejak bersahabat dengan Draco, dia mengetahui isi hati Draco, wanita yang menarik perhatian Draco.

Ternyata bukan Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk semua review nya. aku sangat menghargai semua review nya dan tambah semangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. mohon maaf aku masih belum mengerti untuk membalas review kalian.

inilah kelanjutan dari London Love Story. mohon kritik dan saran jika masih ada kekurangan.

oh iya. aku juga bikin ff baru lagi tentang Dramione bertemakan Hogwarts. silahkan di kunjungi juga.

selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya.

CHAPTER 3

3. WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKE YOU STRONGER

Hermione berdoa agar di beri kekuatan sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup memandang Draco hingga akhirnya Theo datang membawakan pesanan mereka dan mengalihakan pandangan Draco dari Hermione yang masih menatap ke luar jendela. Untunglah, Tuhan menyelamatkan nya hingga Draco tak perlu melihat air mata Hermione yang sudah hampir jatuh. Draco yang melirik makanan nya dan di saat itu Hermione tanpa memandang Draco permisi untuk ke toilet. Theo yang merasa ada yang tak beres langsung meletakkan cangkir minuman Draco dan menyusul Hermione.

Benar saja , samar-samar Theo mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam toilet. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, Theo masuk ke dalam dan segera memberikan tisu kepada Hermione. Hermione sudah tidak bisa membohongi diri dan Theo tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Ya, Theo mendengarnya samar-samar, ketika Draco mengatakan ingin berkenalan dengan teman Hermione, Theo dekat dengan meja mereka.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hermione,"

Hermione tersentak kaget mendengar suara Theo dan masih terisak namun air mata sudah tidak keluar lagi dari matanya.

"Maaf,aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian,maksudku posisiku dekat dengan meja kalian tadi. Kurasa dia benar-benar bodoh," sahut Theo sambil mengangkat bahunya merasa tidak enak.

"Tak apa, Theo. Dia tidak bodoh, aku yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku sadar, dia memang tidak menyukaiku, maksudku, aku hanya sahabatnya, tidak lebih," Hermione tersenyum getir.

"Hermione,sudahlah jangan menangisi dia. kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang melebihi Draco,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum, dia tak menyangka bahwa Theo akan mendukungnya.

"Kau tahu Mione, kau sudah seperti adik bagiku, aku tak mau gadis sebaik kau disakiti oleh pria apalagi dia seorang Draco. yang benar saja, jika aku menjadi dia, aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengabaikan seorang wanita sepertimu" Theo berbicara dengan tegas dan terdengar _gemas _dengan sikap Draco.

"Sudahlah Theo,aku tak apa. Kenyataan nya memang dia menyukai wanita lain." Sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum kepada Theo sambil membersihkan makeup yang agak meluntur dimukanya. Dia tak ingin Draco melihatnya habis menangis. "aku harus keluar sekarang, nanti dia curiga jika aku berlama-lama di toilet. Terimakasih _tissue_ nya Theo" sahut Hermione.

"Baiklah, jangan terlihat sedih di hadapannya. Ingat, bagaimanapun juga kau pantas mendapatkan seribu kali lebih dari Draco, Mione," Theo tersenyum menatap Hermione yang kemudian berjalan keluar kembali menuju mejanya.

"Mione, apa yang kau lakukan, lama sekali. Kopi mu hampir dingin dan steak ku sudah hampir habis. Aku pikir kau tertidur di toilet," sahut Draco sambil tertawa kecil. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebisa mungkin Hermione sebenarnya ingin lari. Dia masih tak sanggup menerima pernyataan bahwa Draco menyukai wanita lain. Draco menyukai wanita lain dan itu temannya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Draco berkata bahwa dia menyukai wanita lain selain Hermione sebagai sahabat tentunya.

Hermione mengaduk Hazel Vanilla Coffeenya dan meminum nya perlahan. Paling tidak dengan sedikit menangis tadi perasaan Hermione sedikit lebih baik dan syukurlah, Draco tidak menyadari bekas air mata Hermione.

"Mione, bagaimana tawaranku tadi." Hermione ingin tersedak. Tolong Draco jangan dulu , katanya dalam hati. "Aku ingin mengenal Astoria lebih dekat. Kau tahu, aku terpesona sejak pertama melihatnya, dia berbeda. Dia cantik dan sangat sopan. Ah, dia benar-benar menarik perhatianku, Mione." Lanjut Draco sambil tersenyum menerawang membayangkan wajah Astoria.

Akhirnya dengan sisa kekuatannya ,dengan tenang Hermione menatap Draco dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membantu Draco mengenal Astoria. Akhirnya semua jawaban tentang perasaan Draco terhadap Hermione terjawab hari ini tanpa bersusah payah Hermione menanyakannya.

"Baiklah,"

"Terimakasih, Mione, kau memang sahabatku yang baik," Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan sekali lagi, sesuatu di dalam hati Hermione, menganga terluka.

Hermione menolak pulang di antar Draco dengan alasan akan menunggu Ginny. Draco sebenarnya ingin menemaninya menunggu namun Hermione bersikeras menyuruh Draco pulang dan sebelum pulang Hermione memberikan nomor Astoria terlebih dulu karena Draco memintanya. Hermione bisa saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki nomor pribadi Astoria, namun sulit untuk Hermione berbohong terhadap Draco apalagi Draco tahu keluarga Astoria juga langganan di Butik Pansy. Hermione sedikit menyesal mengatakannya. Namun bukan salah Draco jika dia pada akhirnya menyukai wanita lain. Ini salahnya. Salahnya karena merasa Draco menyukainya, salahnya karena berharap lebih ke Draco.

Sepeninggal Draco, Hermione masih duduk di tempatnya tadi. Tanpa dia sadari air mata kembali menetes dar mata hazel nya yang indah. Theo membiarkannya duduk sendiri dan tidak ingin mengganggunya. Dalam hati Theo bergumam, bodoh benar Draco mengabaikan wanita baik seperti Hermione.

Ginny datang setengah jam kemudian ketika Theo baru akan membawakan Hazel Vanilla Coffee yang baru untuk Hermione. Ginny memang sengaja di hubungi Hermione untuk menjemputnya pulang. Ginny pun menyapa Theo dan sekaligus memesan minuman.

"Hi Theo,apa yang terjadi,Hermione menelponku dengan suara yang agak parau," Tanya Ginny yang akhirnya menemukan sosok Hermione duduk sendiri di sudut cafe yang memang tempat favoritnya bersama Draco.

"Entahlah, Ginny. Kau tanyakan langsung, hibur dia,"

Ginny langsung menghampiri Hermione. Hermione tahu Ginny sudah datang namun dia enggan berpaling dan masih menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut bahkan lupa memberitahu ke Draco bahwa bulan depan dia akan ke NewYork.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny. nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ginny," Hermione berpaling menatap Ginny.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja, Mione, apakah Draco yang membuatmu menangis?" sekarang nada Ginny terdengar getir.

Hermione diam. Ini sama sekali bukan salah Draco.

Theo datang membawakan mereka minuman. Theo pun akhirnya ikut bergabung, dia memang sudah mengenal Ginny sebelumnya. Ginny dan Harry juga sering ke sini walau tak sesering Draco dan Hermione.

"Draco memintanya mengenalkan dia ke teman nya Hermione," ucap Theo sambil melihat ke arah Hermione.

"Apa, astaga! Lalu apa yang kau katakan, kau menolaknya kan Mione," pekik Ginny dengan tidak sabar.

" sayangnya, Hermione terlalu baik dengan mengatakan akan membantunya mengenalkan diri lebih dekat dengan temannya,"sahut Theo yang seolah mewakilkan Hermione karena dia sendiri sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hermione kembali menangis. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

2 minggu sejak kejadian dimana Draco mengatakan ketertarikannya kepada Astoria, Hermione hampir tidak terlihat mengunjungi Leaky Cauldron. Theo sampai mengiriminya pesan bertanya apakah dia marah kepadanya namun tentu saja di balas Hermione dengan jawaban tidak. Dia hanya sedang menyibukkan diri mengurus kepergiannya ke NewYork.

Lagipula Hermione sedang mencoba menata hatinya, dia harus menepis perasaannya ke Draco. Namun sekeras apapun dia berusaha, Hermione selalu teringat Draco dan permintaannya ingin mengenal Astoria lebih dekat. Sepertinya usaha Draco mendekati Astoria berjalan lancar mengingat hampir 2 minggu ini juga Draco tidak pernah mengajak Hermione pergi bahkan sekedar minum kopi di Cafe.

Memang bukan masalah jika mereka pernah tidak bertemu beberapa minggu tapi dulu alasannya pasti salah satu dari mereka ada yang sibuk namun sekarang mengingat Draco sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Astoria, bukan tidak mungkin Draco sedang berusaha menemui Astoria. Hermione sendiri berusaha keras untuk tidak mencari tahu dengan tidak menanyakan apa-apa kepada Draco.

Memang tadi malam Draco mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama Astoria, tapi Hermione tidak cukup bodoh untuk menerima tawaran Draco dan membiarkan lukanya menganga lebih lebar. Seminggu ini juga Draco mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Astoria selalu membalas pesannya dan mereka terdengar mulai dekat satu sama lain.

Akhirnya salah satu hal yang di takuti Hermione terjadi, Draco akan melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tentu saja, suatu saat nanti Draco pasti akan memiliki hidup baru, katakanlah menikah.

Ya, Hermione memang pernah membayangkan mereka saling jatuh cinta namun memikirkan menikah dengan Draco, Hermione tidak berani apalagi melihat keadaan sekarang, jelaslah sudah Draco hanya menganggapnya sahabat biasa. Ya, sahabat setia selama 10tahun. Benar-benar setia hingga menjadikan Hermione berada dalam bayang-bayang semu sebuah cinta berbalut persahabatan.

Tapi Hermione tak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya sahabat Draco dan bukan lah sahabat yang baik jika menghalangi sahabat sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

Pansy masuk ke ruangan nya dan langsung duduk di kursi menghadap Hermione. Hermione tampak sedang melakukan sentuhan akhir pada sketsa gaun rancangannya.

"Kau sudah siap kan, Mione," tanya Pansy sambil melihat ke arah Hermione yang sedang sibuk dengan sketsanya.

"Tak pernah lebih siap dari ini, Pansy," sahut Hermione tanpa mengalihkan aktifitasnya dari sketsanya. "Aku malah berharap kita bisa ke sana secepatnya,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kita bisa sukses di sana," Pansy berdiri dari kursi "aku juga ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama karyawan yang lain malam ini dan kau harus bersedia. Aku lihat kau sangat sibuk dan terlihat lelah minggu ini. Anggap saja ini pesta refreshing sebelum kita pergi," Pansy melanjutkan kalimatnya dan terdengar seperti perintah.

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengangguk dengan lemah.

"La Coste Avenue, jam 9 malam. Aku tahu kau tak akan terlambat,Miss Granger," Sebelum akhirnya Pansy keluar dari ruangan Hermione. Hermione menarik nafas panjang dan menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan sketsanya. Hermione memijat keningnya pelan, benar kata Pansy, dia perlu sedikit refreshing. Mungkin berkumpul dengan teman-teman di kantornya bisa menghilangkan sedikit ketegangannya akhir-akhir ini.

Hermione datang ke La Coste Avenue tepat jam 9 malam. Pansy sengaja memesan seluruh bagian dari lantai 2 restoran elit tersebut untuk sekedar menampung undangan makan malam nya yang memang khusus untuk para karyawannya termasuk Hermione.

Hermione berjalan dengan agak lambat menuju ke dalam sambil mengecek ponselnya. Memang sejak pulang dari kantor dan bersiap-siap ke undangan Pansy, Hermione tidak mengecek pesan atau email yang masuk ke ponselnya sama sekali. Baru ketika Hermione masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut , ada 10 email masuk, 3 Missed Call dari Pansy dan 1 pesan dari Draco. Malam dimana Hermione berniat menghilangkan penatnya berubah menjadi suram ketika dia membaca pesan mengejutkan dari Draco.

_From : Draco_

_ Hermione, kau sibuk? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku._

_ Aku merindukanmu, Hermione. Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal._

Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Draco. Seandainya dia mengatakannya sebelum kejadian ini, mungkin Hermione akan terkesan.

_Aku mengajak Astoria makan malam di La Coste Avenue, jika kau tak_

_ keberatan kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. Astoria juga bersedia mengajakmu _

_Aku masih terlalu gugup hanya berduaan dengannya. _

Dan seketika Hermione merasa lupa sedang berpijak di bumi mana. Ternyata Draco dan Astoria juga makan malam disini, di tempat yang sama dengannya. Hermione seketika merasa ingin pulang namun dia sudah melihat Pansy yang melihatnya melambaikan tangan di atas tangga lantai 2. Jika tak terlihat Pansy terlebih dulu, ingin rasanya Hermione pulang dan berpura-pura sakit.

Namun tidak hanya menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Draco dan Astoria , kenyataan lain datang. Baru beberapa anak tangga Hermione melangkah menuju atas, dari tangga dia bisa melihat sosok pria yang sudah 2 minggu tidak dilihatnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Astoria, yang dilihatnya memang sangat cantik malam itu. Jelas saja Draco jatuh cinta padanya. Dia cantik,anggun dan benar-benar mempesona. Mereka bercerita sambil saling tertawa kecil satu sama lain.

Hermione benar-benar ingin di telan bumi sekarang. Seharusnya senyuman dan tawa itu miliknya, seharusnya wanita di hadapannya adalah dia, bukan Astoria. Hermione dengan sadar menyadari bahwa dia sedang merasa cemburu. Tidak, Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Hermione tidak boleh cemburu. Draco sahabatnya tidak mungkin dia menghalangi Draco untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Maka seketika itu juga runtuhlah pertahanan Hermione, tepat ketika Pansy menyambutnya di atas, Hermione terisak menangis dan memeluk Pansy. Pansy yang terkejut tentu saja kebingungan. Akhirnya dengan membiarkan Hermione menangis di pundaknya, Pansy menyuruh Hermione pulang. Namun, Hermione menolak pulang, dia memilih tetap melanjutkan makan malam bersama teman-teman di kantornya. Hermione perlu sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya.

Hermione yang memutuskan tetap bergabung bersama teman kantornya,hanya diam saja mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara dan bersenda gurau. Bahkan ketika Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan saling melempar lelucon yang membuat mereka di ruangan tertawa, Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil. Pikiran dan perasaannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan Draco dan Astoria.

Akhirnya sekitar pukul 11 malam acara makan malam berakhir. Setelah kata pengantar dari Pansy tentang ucapan terimakasihnya atas dukungan mereka hingga mereka berhasil untuk diundang ke NewYork, maka mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang memutuskan melanjutkan ke tempat lain dan Hermione memilih untuk pulang kerumah alih-alih berpesta sampai pagi. Dia hanya merasa benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Namun saat baru melangkah keluar dari Restoran, Hermione melihat sosok Draco berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Hermione yang merasa dia sedang berhalusinasi tetap meneruskan berjalan dan berbelok berjalan menuju ke arah parkiran.

Namun, sesosok tangan mencengkeram tangannya, Hermione sadar ini bukan halusinasi. Dengan enggan dia berbalik dan mendapati Draco yang menyeringai.

"Aku melihat mobilmu di parkiran, aku tahu kau sedang di dalam, Mione,"

Hermione tak dapat mengelak, dengan kuat dia menepis tangan Draco. Sejujurnya dia merindukan sentuhan ini dan Hermione menghirup kembali aroma musk dan mint yang dirindukannya. Hermione masih sangat sadar untuk tidak memeluk Draco sekarang. Namun tepisan tangan dari Hermione masih terlalu lemah untuk Draco.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku dan tidak mengatakan bahwa kau juga disini,"dari nadanya Draco terdengar marah dan ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Hermione.

Kaki Hermione benar-benar menjadi jelly sekarang.

"Mana mungkin aku mengganggu acaramu, Draco. Lagipula aku kesini karena ada acara kantor," sahut Hermione tenang sambil mengusap tangannya yang memerah setelah Draco akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hermione.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu lama tidak melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu ,Hermione,"

Hermione ingin secepat mungkin menghilang dari hadapan Draco sekarang.

Hermione mencoba tenang dan sambil tersenyum tipis berusaha menghiraukan kata-kata Draco. Dia masih tak sanggup menatap Draco.

"Ayo kita ke Leaky Cauldron,"

"Apakah dengan 2 minggu tidak bertemu, lalu kau lupa kalau Leaky Cauldron sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu," sahut Hermione sarkatis.

"Oh, tidak lupa, hanya saja aku pikir ini masih jam 9. Waktu tak berasa jika kita bersama orang yang di sukai, benar kan Hermione," Draco tersenyum sambil meggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kepada Hermione.

Hermione tahu yang dimaksudnya adalah Astoria, bukan dia. Sudahlah Draco, tak perlu diperjelas Hermione juga tahu maksudmu apa.

"Lalu, dimana Astoria?" jangan bilang kau menyuruhnya pulang sendiri," Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Astoria.

"dia sudah ku antar pulang dan aku kembali ke sini untuk menemuimu," Kata Draco.

Baiklah , itu terdengar seperti Hermione adalah selingkuhannya yang ditemui Draco setelah menemui kekasihnya.

Draco maju selangkah mendekati Hermione dan sekarang aroma parfumnya dapat tercium jelas oleh Hermione. "Hermione, aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini, kita bisa minum di tempat lain,"

Hermione sebenarnya ingin mengingat dia juga merindukan Draco, namun dia benar-benar lelah malam ini. Ini juga karena Draco.

"Maaf, Draco. aku terlalu lelah malam ini,"sahut Hermione dengan nada tenang.

"Ayolah Mione, jangan menghindar,"

Bagus Draco, Jangan menghindar, dia pikir karena apa Hermione menghindar.

"Menghindar? Aku hanya lelah Draco," Hermione mendengus sambil menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, temani aku malam ini, mobilmu biar tinggal disini. Aku akan menyuruh orangku menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke Apartementmu," Draco langsung menarik tas Hermione dan mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu kepada resepsionis di restoran itu.

Hermione tidak bisa apa-apa jika Draco sudah seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan Draco membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Hermione masuk.

Mereka singgah di salah satu Cafe yang masih terletak di sekitar La Coste Avenue. Hermione hanya memesan air putih dan membuat Draco berjengit heran.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin air putih, disini makanan nya lumayan enak," tawar Draco dengan nada heran karena Hermione baru kali ini memesan air putih jika bersamanya. Maksudnya, Hermione tidak diet kan sekarang?

"Tidak, aku sudah sangat kenyang,aku banyak makan tadi," Bohong, Hermione bahkan belum memasukkan apapun ke mulutnya dari tadi, dia hanya benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya dan kepalanya pusing sekarang.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa makan lagi, memangnya kau tidak makan waktu dengan Astoria tadi?" tanya Hermione dengan nada yang di buat setenang mungkin.

"Aku tak benar-benar makan tadi, dia hanya makan sedikit dan aku tak enak jika harus makan berlebihan di hadapannya, padahal _sih_ aku lapar sekali tadi," Sahut Draco sambil memilih menu makanannya.

Bahkan ketika dengan Hermionne, dia tak pernah ragu memakan apapun bahkan kadang jika Hermione tak menghabiskan makanannya, Draco tanpa malu menghabiskan makanan Hermione sambil protes bahwa tidak baik jika menyisakan makanan.

Entah kenapa,Hermione merasa ada jarak yang harus dia jaga sekarang. Hermione merasa Draco di hadapannya adalah bukan Draco yang dia kenal. Draco bukan hanya miliknya sekarang, Draco memiliki Astoria walaupun Hermione belum yakin dengan kelanjutan hubungan Draco dengan Astoria namun bisa dilihat dari nada bicara Draco yang terdengar -semua ok dan baik-baik saja- dari tadi itu menandakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Astoria baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak saling bicara lagi sampai akhirnya Draco mengatakan,

"Hermione, terimakasih kau mau mengenalkanku dengan Astoria, dia wanita yang sangat baik dan cantik, aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya" Kata Draco.

Kembali,kalimat yang tidak ingin didengar Hermione keluar dari mulut Draco. Hermione sudah yakin, dari awal Draco mengajaknya bertemu pasti ingin membahas Astoria dan Hermione tentunya bukan sahabat yang jahat yang tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia selalu ada untuk Draco dan inilah gunanya sahabat meskipun yang dia tahu ini menyakitkan. Lukanya menganga sangat lebar.

Hermione tersenyum dan berusaha tidak terlihat canggung atau getir. Hermione berusaha agar tidak ada air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Draco ," akhirnya Hermione mengucapkannya.

"Hermione,aku juga ingin kau bahagia, baiklah, katakan padaku sekarang. Aku ingin membantumu juga. aku penasaran sekarang, siap pria yang kau sukai? Aku baru sadar, telah lama kita bersahabat dan tak pernah sekalipun kau mengatakan siapa pria yang sudah mencuri hati sahabatku tersayang," Draco mengatakannya dengan senyum termanis yang pernah Hermione lihat.

Hermione meringis ngeri di dalam hatinya, pernyataan retoris, Draco.

_**Kaulah orangnya Draco Malfoy. **_Kaulah pria yang sudah mencuri, memiliki dan menghancurkannya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau akan tahu suatu hari nanti, Draco," Hermione tersenyum menatap Draco.

"Ayolah , Hermione, kenapa pakai acara rahasia segala, apakah salah satu dari Victor Krum, Oliver Wood, Cormac McLaggen? bukankah mereka kau tolak?" Tanya Draco dengan tak sabar.

"McLaggen sudah menikah dan kau yang menolak mereka semua , Draco. bukan aku," kata Hermione dengan tenang. Hermione benar-benar harus memakai penguasaan dirinya dengan baik atau sesuatu dari mata indahnya akan keluar. Hermione menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya perlahan. Bersahabat selama hampir 10 tahun dengan Draco menjadikan Hermione harus mampu menggunakan penguasaan diri menghadapi sifat tak terdeteksi Draco.

"Siapapun dia, aku harap dia bisa membahagiakanmu Hermione dan jika dia menyakiti hatimu, katakan padaku, aku akan menghajarnya,"

_**Bagaimana mungkin kau menghajar dirimu sendiri , Draco**_!

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberitahumu nanti,"

Mereka terdiam kembali sebelum akhirnya Draco menanyakan keadaan Hermione selama 2 minggu mereka tidak bertemu dan Draco pun akhirnya menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagi cerita mereka selama 2 minggu terakhir. Draco tidak lagi membicarakan Astoria dan memfokuskan pembicaraan ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Hermione mengatakan bahwa sekitar sepuluh hari lagi dia akan pergi ke NewYork.

"Benarkah? Astaga, Mione. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku dari awal, aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya, Mione. Akhirnya mimpi mu akan terwujud." Seru Draco antusias.

"Thanks, Draco. aku ingin menceritakannya pertama kali denganmu, namun kau kan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu dan usahamu mendekati Astoria," Sahut Hermione. Sekali lagi dengan nada tenang.

Draco hanya terkekeh. Hermione benar, dia akhir-akhir ini memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan pendekatan dengan Astoria.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione,"

"Sudahlah, bukan salahmu, Draco ayo kita pulang, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang,"

"Baiklah,"

Dan tanpa di sadari Hermione tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ginny terbangun dan bergumam kecil ketika sekitar jam setengah 2 pagi seseorang memencet bel apartemennya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, dia membukakan pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Draco datang sedang menggendong Hermione yang tertidur.

"Ginny, tolong bukakan kamarnya,"

Tanpa bicara lagi, Ginny menunjukkan kamar Hermione dan Draco langsung merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Ginny keluar lagi untuk mengambil tas Hermione yang Draco letakkan di depan pintu dan ketika dia hendak masuk tanpa disadari Draco, Ginny melihat Draco mencium kening Hermione. Ginny membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan pikiran Ginny dipenuhi kata-kata bahwa pria di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar labil.

Mengingat 10 tahun mereka bersahabat dan seringnya mengantar Hermione pulang, namun ini baru pertamakalinya dia benar-benar masuk ke kamar Hermione. Kamarnya sangat tertata rapi dan beraroma lembut green tea. Kamarnya tidak terlalu banyak dipenuhi benda. Hanya ada rak buku, lemari baju, meja rias dan di dinding kamarnya juga tidak terdapat banyak hiasan. Hermione pernah bercerita, dia tidak suka jika membawa pekerjaannya ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Di nakas tempat tidurnya terdapat foto keluarganya dan dapat Draco lihat di nakas satunya,tertampang foto mereka berdua sewaktu lulus dari Hogwarts. Draco tersenyum senang melihatnya. Hermione wanita yang baik,cantik,pintar,ambisius, keras kepala dan polos. Hermione selalu ada kapanpun Draco membutuhkan teman atau sekedar mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Draco, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan, tadi memang ada yang mengantarkan kunci mobil Hermione kesini tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia pergi denganmu, aku pikir dia ada acara dengan kantornya," Ginny membuyarkan lamunan Draco. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar Hermione.

"Kami tanpa sengaja bertemu di La Coste Avenue. Kurasa dia benar-benar kelelahan, seharusnya aku tak usah mengajaknya minum tadi," Ucap Draco dengan nada menyesal.

Sesaat mereka diam. Sebenarnya kesempatan ini sangat ingin Ginny gunakan untuk menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka tapi mengingat mungkin bukan hal yang baik mencampuri urusan mereka, maka Ginny langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Terimakasih banyak ,Draco,"

Draco hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya ijin pamit pulang.

Hermione terbangun sekitar pukul 8 pagi dan merasakan perutnya sangat kemarin sore dia belum ada makan apapun. Hermione hanya ingat dia ketiduran di mobil Draco malam tadi dan bermimpi Draco membawanya ke kamarnya dan mencium keningnya. Namun buru-buru ditepisnya mimpinya tersebut. Hermione yang masih memakai gaunnya malam tadi langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Masih ada sekitar 1 jam sebelum ke kantor.

Ketika dia ke pantry, dia melihat catatan di kulkas yang ditinggalkan Ginny untuknya.

**Mione,aku ada janji sarapan dengan Harry pagi sekali, Aku sudah membuatkanmu Sup ayam. **

**Jika kau merasa lelah, kau minta ijin saja ke Bosmu.**

**Berterimakasihlah pada Draco, dia mengantarmu ke kamar malam tadi saat kau ketiduran.**

**Ginny.**

**PS : Sup nya hangatkan lagi jika sudah dingin. **

Hermione langsung merasakan pipinya memanasketika membaca kalimat terakhir. Jadi dia tidak bermimpi bahwa Draco yang mengantarkannya ke kamar. Mungkin ciuman di kening lah yang mimpi. Hermione mengambil ponselnya dan dia mendapatkan 20 email masuk dan 2 pesan masing-masing oleh Pansy dan Draco.

_From : Pansy_

_Mione, jika kau merasa tidak sehat, tak apa kau libur hari ini._

_Semoga cepat merasa lebih baik. _

Hermione membalas.

_To : Pansy_

_Thanks, Pansy. Aku tak apa, aku akan tetap masuk. Mungkin hanya sedikit terlambat._

Hermione kemudian membuka pesan dari Draco.

_From : Draco_

_Hi, Mione. Bagaimana tidurmu? Sangat nyenyak kurasa_

Hermione tersenyum dan membalas.

_To : Draco_

_Thanks Draco. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu malam tadi._

Hermione tidak menunggu balasan dan tidak mengecek e-mailnya. Hermione hanya terlalu malas untuk membuka e-mail jika sedang berada dirumah. Kebiasaan Hermione, dia hanya akan membuka dan membalas e-mail jika sudah berada di kantor. Dia letakkan ponselnya di meja makan sebelum dia memanaskan sup ayam buatan Ginny. Ginny memang selalu bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun. Maka jika Hermione terlambat bangun, Ginny sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hermione. Benar-benar tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Harry memang sudah melamarnya secara pribadi untuk menikahi Ginny namun untuk lamaran resmi baru akan di adakan tahun depan mengingat akhir tahun ini Ron, kakak Ginny yang juga sepupu Hermione akan menikah dengan Lavender Brown.

Hermione sudah selesai makan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ternyata pesan dari Draco.

_From : Draco_

_Sudah bangun rupanya. Aku sedang menunggu Astoria, kami akan sarapan di dekat St. Mungo._

Baiklah, pesan ini sudah cukup membuat awal pagi Hermione suram. "Sebenarnya untuk apa sih dia melaporkanya." gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Dia tahu Bibi Bella sudah pulang 3 minggu yang lalu. Dia memang sempat menjenguk Bibi Bella sehari sebelum dia pulang kerumah. Hermione tidak mengatakan pada Draco dia pergi kesana dan sebisa mungkin menghindari bertemu Astoria. Hermione tidak marah dengan Astoria toh ini bukan kesalahannya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka kemarin. Hermione tidak berminat membalas pesan Draco. Alih-alih membalas dia malah menghapus pesannya. Untunglah Hermione sudah makan banyak tadi, sekarang nafsu makan nya benar-benar hilang sebelum dia sempat menghabiskan sisa roti nya. Hermione memilih pergi ke kamar dan bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi.. terimakasih banyak untuk yang setia membaca ff ini dan untuk review nya. Selamat membaca lanjutan cerita London Love Story. :) enjoy, read and review. thank you :D_

CHAPTER 4

IMPOSSIBLE

Persiapan Hermione untuk ke NewYork sudah 95% selesai dan tinggal 7 hari lagi dia sudah hampir dekat dengan kota impiannya. Hermione sedang di ruangan pribadi di kantornya, terlihat beberapa sketsa nya berserakan di mejanya dan kertas-kertas berhamburan di lantai. Akhir-akhir ini Hermione kurang fokus mengerjakan rancangannya hingga dia benar-benar perlu usaha keras untuk membuat sketsa baik yang ingin dia bawa dan untuk mengerjakan pesanan pelanggan. Hermione berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela dan untunglah, kantor Hermione terletak di lantai dimana dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota London dari kantornya dan ini di syukuri Hermione sebab jika dia mulai kehilangan inspirasi, dia masih bisa mencarinya walau hanya sekedar menatap keluar jendela.

Seketika itu juga Hermione teringat ketika dia dan Draco selesai ujian akhir dan akan lulus dari Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

"_**Mione, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts?" tanya Draco sambil menyantap puding coklat yang di bawanya dari Aula ketika sarapan. Hari ini hari terakhir mereka ujian akhir dan mereka bisa santai duduk di tepi danau.**_

"_**Aku, tentu saja aku akan menjadi sudah mimpiku sejak lama Draco," Kata Hermione sambil melihat anak-anak yang lain yang juga bersantai di tepi danau. Mereka semua terlihat lega dan bahagia. Sebentar lagi mereka akan liburan panjang dan untuk murid akhir tentu mereka akan meninggalkan Hogwarts dan mengejar cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Hermione sedih jika mengingatnya. Dia sudah amat nyaman di Hogwarts , dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan guru-gurunya, teman-temannya, Hagrid penjaga sekolah yang luar biasa baik, asramanya ,pelajaranya, semuanya dan tentu saja Draco. Tapi, kenyataanya harus dihadapi, Bulan depan Hermione akan memulai kuliah nya di salah satu universitas di London mengambil jurusan Designer. Mengingat otak Hermione yang encer, tidak sulit baginya untuk masuk universitas tanpa harus mengikuti ujian terlebih dahulu. Hermione langsung mendapat undangan masuk dan hanya perlu memenuhi persyaratan administrasi dan dia sudah resmi menjadi Mahasiswi di sana.**_

"_**Kau terlalu pintar untuk menjadi designer, Hermione," Sahut Draco terkekeh.**_

_**Hermione hanya tersenyum dan berkata, " kau sendiri, bukankah kau akan mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan akan mengelola perusahaan Ayahmu, benar kan?" **_

"_**Tidak, aku akan tetap menjadi Auror. Ayah dan aku sudah sepakat, jika nilaiku bagus, aku akan memilih apa yang aku mau, tentu saja aku tahu nilaiku pasti bagus dan aku membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjadi Ketua Murid di tahun terakhirku sekolah." Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan "Kau kan tahu aku selalu bermimpi menjadi Auror, Mione," Lanjutnya sambil masih tetap menmyantap pudingnya.**_

_**Hermione tahu, Auror adalah pekerjaan impian Draco dan membayangkan betapa gagahnya Draco dengan pakaian Aurornya sudah cukup membuat pipi Hermione memerah. Untunglah Draco masih asik dengan pudingnya hingga tak melihat wajah Hermione yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang.**_

"_**Mione, jika suatu saat nanti aku ingin menikah, aku ingin kau yang merancang gaun pengantinnya," kata Draco sambil tersenyum menatap danau dan berhenti memakan pudingnya.**_

_**Hermione merasa pipinya tambah panas.**_

"_**Tentu saja Draco, bahkan jika perlu, aku mau merancangkan rumah masa depanmu," Lanjut Hermione tersenyum senang tanpa berani menatap Draco.**_

**Flashback End.**

Hermione pun tersenyum dan masih sangat suka membayangkan betapa tampan dan gagahnya Draco memakai pakaian Aurornya sampai sekarang. Hermione bersyukur mereka berdua sudah menggapai impian mereka masing-masing. Draco yang sudah menjadi Kepala Auror London di usianya yang masih muda dan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan membuktikan bakatnya menjadi perancang busana yang dikenal di dunia.

Hermione bersyukur bertemu Pansy yang dengan senang hati mau membantunya mewujudkan impiannya sedikit demi sedikit. Padahal dulu dia dan Pansy bisa dibilang tidak begitu dekat mengingat Pansy yang masih keturunan kaum elit di London. Siapa sangka dia sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dipikir Hermione dulu. Di balik sifat tegas dan tanpa basa-basinya, Pansy mau peduli dan membantunya. Sifatnya juga jauh dari sifat sombong dan angkuh. Belum lagi teman-teman di kantornya yang selalu dengan senang hati mendukungnya.

Hermione beruntung dikelilingi orang-orang yang sayang dan peduli padanya. Hermione bisa dibilang memiliki segalanya, wajah yang cantik, otak yang pintar, karir yang mulus,keluarga dan teman-teman yang sayang dan peduli. Namun, untuk urusan cinta sendiri, Hermione tidak bisa apa-apa bahkan bisa dibilang kalah sebelum perang. Satu-satunya pria yang disukainya justru menyukai wanita lain. Namun, Hermione masih merasa beruntung,meskipun Draco tidak mengetahuinya sehingga hubungan persahabatan mereka masih baik sampai sekarang.

Ponsel Hermione berdering pertanda pesan masuk. Ada Pesan dari Ginny dan Draco. Hermione membuka pesan dari Ginny terlebih dahulu. Ginny mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang agak lambat karena ingin menemani Lavender mencari beberapa furniture untuk rumah dia bersama Ron nanti.

Hermione tidak membalasnya. Ginny memang selalu memberitahu Hermione jika dia akan terlambat pulang. Hermione kemudian membaca pesan dari Draco dan Draco mengatakan ingin mengajak Hermione makan siang di Leaky Cauldron siang ini. Hermione membalas dengan mengatakan ok. Dia memang udah lama tidak mengunjungi Theo dan Cafenya. Hermione merindukan Hazel Vanilla Coffee buatan Theo. Hermione melirik jam di tangannya dan masih ada 2 jam sebelum istirahat makan siang maka Hermione memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar ketika makan siang dia bisa lebih tenang sedikit. Namun,tiba-tiba perasaan Hermione menjadi tidak enak dan dia berharap semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Hermione tiba terlebih dulu sepuluh menit di Leaky Cauldron. Draco belum datang. Theo langsung menyambut Hermione dan memeluknya. Hermione memang sudah hampir 1 bulan tidak kesini dan dia benar-benar merindukan Leaky Cauldron. Theo mengatakan selama 3 minggu ini juga dia belum membuat menu baru dan dia sedih karena Hermione tidak datang kesini. Hermione dengan menyesal meminta maaf. Hermione juga bercerita bahwa dia sibuk mengurus kepergiannya ke NewYork. Theo memang sudah mengetahuinya dari Ginny ketika minggu kemarin Ginny dan Harry kencan disini namun beda rasanya jika bukan Hermione yang menceritakannya. Theo juga bercerita bahwa Draco pernah membawa Astoria minum disini dan Hermione lega mendengar mereka tidak duduk di tempat favorit mereka. Entahlah , cukup dengan bahwa Draco tidak mengajak Astoria duduk di tempat favoritnya, dia masih bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Draco masih menganggapnya ada dan Hermione bersyukur atas akan hal itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Mione. Kau tau, ini adalah waktu terlama kau tidak kesini, aku merasa kehilangan," Kata Theo dengan tulus. Theo memang sangat baik dengan Hermione mengingat Theo adalah sepupu Draco. Theo memang sudah menganggap Hermione adiknya begitu juga Hermione jadi sangat salah jika perlakuan Theo dianggap dia menyukai Hermione. Theo sebenarnya medukung jika Hermione bersama Draco namun melihat sikap Draco terhadap Hermione dia benar-benar heran, betapa bodohnya Draco mengabaikan seorang seperti Hermione. Otak Troll, itulah yang Theo katakan ketika dia melihat Draco membawa Astoria ke cafenya. Theo bukannya tidak suka jika Draco bahagia atau membenci siapapun kekasih Draco, hanya saja dia tak habis pikir mengapa seorang Hermione bisa sampai di abaikan oleh Draco. Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan dari Theo. Dia juga tak bisa komentar apa-apa. Toh Draco bebas memilih siapapun untuk dia cintai dan tidak mencintai Hermione itu juga hak nya.

Hermione langsung saja memesan Hazel Vanilla Coffee dan mengatakan akan makan nanti. Hermione memang menyukai Hazel Vanilla Coffee buatan Theo. Mungkin karena Theo terinspirasi oleh dirinya atau karena memang Theo membuatnya dengan tulus, Hermione merasa jatuh cinta dengan minuman tersebut. Tak lama ketika Theo datang membawakan kopinya, Draco datang dan langsung duduk di hadapan Hermione.

"Maaf terlambat, ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku mulai tak tahan dengan kerja Colin, dia selalu saja membuat kesalahan kecil. Untunglah tadi Percy berhasil menanganinya sehingga Mr. Lovegood tidak jadi mencabut berkasnya." Kata Draco langsung menjelaskan perihal keterlambatannya ke Hermione. Theo yang masih berdiri di situ langsung menanyakan Draco ingin memesan apa.

Draco yang sepertinya sudah kelaparan benar, langsung mengatakan Chicken Roll Blue dan Sirup Apel. Theo langsung masuk ke dalam dan sebelum berjalan kedalam dia tersungut marah menatap Draco.

"dia kenapa,menatapku seperti ingin memakanku saja," Kata Draco heran melihat sikap Theo.

"dia sedang ada masalah dengan Daphne," sahut Hermione langsung.

"Oh...,"

Hermione tidak menyangka jika Theo akan langsung bersikap sinis terhadap Draco.

"Jadi Draco, ada apa kau mengajakku makan siang, kau sedang tidak ada janji dengan Astoria?" Hermione bertanya dengan tenang dan mengusahakan tidak terdengar ingin tahu lebih jauh.

"Tidak, dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit,"dari nada bicara Draco,Hermione bisa mendengar bahwa mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang dan entah kenapa, hati Hermione terasa sakit.

Pembicaraan terhenti karena Theo datang membawakan pesanan Draco dan tanpa bicara langsung masuk ke dalam dan terlihat sibuk dengan pelanggan lain.

Hermione masih diam dan menyesap kopinya perlahan. Draco sudah bertanya mengapa Hermione tidak makan, Hermione hanya menjawab nanti. sementara Draco menyelesaikan makannya, Hermione merasa perasaan tidak enaknya kembali. Tepat ketika Draco berhenti makan dan menghabiskan minumannya, Draco kembali bicara.

Perasaan tidak enak Hermione sepertinya terbukti.

"Mione, kau tahu. Aku sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Astoria dan aku rasa Astoria juga begitu. Mione, aku berencana menyatakan cinta padanya dan jika dia menerimaku mungkin aku akan segera melamarnya," Ucap Draco tenang sambil tersenyum kepada Hermione.

Dan Hermione benar-benar merasa mual sekarang. Perut , otak dan hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kerjasama sekarang. Hermione merasa dunia seakan berubah gelap dan jahat. Hatinya menyuruh dirinya untuk berlari sejauh mungkin. Hermione menggenggam erat cangkirnya dan menggigit pipi bagian dalam nya keras-keras. Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang asin di mulutnya. Hanya itu pertahanannya sekarang atau air matanya akan jatuh. Hermione dalam hati meminta kepada Tuhan untuk menguatkan hatinya. Dengan sekuat hatinya, Hermione tersenyum kepada Draco. senyum paling manis yang bisa Hermione berikan namun pertahanannya runtuh juga pada akhirnya.. Hermione dapat merasakan air matanya mengalir panas di pipinya. Draco yang tadi tersenyum langsung kebingungan melihat Hermione yang menangis. Langsung saja Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Hermione berusaha menguasai diri dan perasaannya agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis ,Mione, apa kau tidak setuju?" tanya Draco yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap Hermione.

_Tentu saja, aku tidak setuju dan tidak pernah setuju_. Kata Hermione dalam hati.

"Tidak Draco, tentu saja aku setuju. Kau tahu, aku terlalu bahagia mendengarnya, akhirnya kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, Draco," Kalimat bodoh itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Hermione. Hermione tertawa sekarang. Ya, dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Draco pun menggenggam tangan Hermione dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak. Tangan ini, tangan ini sebentar lagi tidak akan bisa dia genggam lagi, Aroma mint dan musk ini sebentar lagi akan jarang Hermione hirup. Senyumannya, tawanya, sebentar lagi akan milik orang lain sepenuhnya, tentu saja itu benar, jika Astoria menerima lamaran Draco, maka secara resmi persahabatan mereka berakhir. Posisinya akan di gantikan Astoria tentu saja. Bagaimana pun juga, tak akan ada kekasih yang akan 100% percaya atau menerima bahwa kekasihnya memiliki sahabat seorang wanita dan Hermione sadar hal itu.

Luka hati nya bukan lagi menganga namun sudah hampir membuat Hermione mati. Hermione sebisa mungkin ingin pergi dari sini dan melepaskan Draco.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri dan berusaha tampil sebahagia mungkin, Draco akhirnya pulang terlebih dulu karena waktu istirahatnya sudah berakhir dan Hermione tetap bertahan dengan alasan ingin makan terlebih dulu. Setelah di rasa Draco sudah benar-benar pulang, Hermione langsung keluar cafe tanpa sempat mengucapkan terimakasih ke Theo. Hermione tidak ingin Theo melihatnya menangis. Hermione merasa benar-benar pusing dan tidak berdaya sekarang dan ketika di dalam mobil Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hermione merasa sangat bodoh, bodoh,bodoh.

Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa Draco akan melamar Laura dan menikahinya. Hermione mengirim pesan ke Pansy dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kembali ke kantor karena ada urusan keluarga mendadak. Hermione masih menangis sejadinya dan merasa tidak sanggup membawa mobilnya. Kemudian dia menelpon Ginny dan meminta Ginny menjemputnya di parkiran Leaky Cauldron. Mendengar suara Hermione di telpon yang parau,Ginny merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Hermione dan langsung ijin pulang. Untunglah pekerjaannya yang agak santai memperbolehkan Ginny untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Ginny langsung menjemput Lavender karena mereka juga sudah berjanji akan pergi, jadi Ginny membawanya sekalian ke Apartemennya dan membawa nya menemui Hermione. Ginny merasa dia memerlukan seseorang lagi dan benar saja ketika dia menemui Ginny di dalam mobil yang masih terparkir di parkiran Leaky Cauldron, Ginny dan Lavender mendapati keadaan Hermione yang kacau. Rambutnya acak-acaknya, maskara nya sudah luntur meninggalkan bekas hitam di sekitar matanya. Hermione langsung memeluk Ginny. Lavender yang mengerti maksud Ginny langsung mengambil kunci mobil Ginny dan Ginny membawakan mobil Hermione sementara Hermione duduk di sampingnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang berbicara dan Hermione hanya menangis dalam diam.

Ginny dan Lavender langsung mendudukkan Hermione di sofa ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen, sementara Lavender membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Hermione. Dan ketika dirasa Hermione mulai tenang,Ginny menanyai Hermione dengan hati-hati.

"Hermione, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Ginny.

Hermione hanya diam dan memandang ke arah televisi dengan kosong. Dia merasa sudah lelah dan tak bertenaga lagi untuk menangis namun hatinya masih sangat sakit. Lavender datang membawakan minuman untuk Hermione.

"Minumlah dulu, Mione sayang. Lemon Tea bagus untuk menenangkan pikiranmu," tawar Lavender sambil memberikan Hermione segelas Lemon Tea hangat. Lavender memang wanita yang baik dan perhatian. Beruntunglah Ron menikahinya.

Hermione pun menyambutnya. Dia merasa sangat haus sekarang. Setelah meminumnya perasaannya mulai lega namun tetap saja luka hatinya masih menganga. Hermione benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa merasa agak tenang karena Ginny dan Lavender ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Setelah merasa agak tenang , Hermione menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Draco tadi siang dan tentang rencana Draco melamar Astoria. Ginny kaget dan Lavender terpekik. Lavender juga tahu bagaimana hubungan Hermione dan Draco. Hermione menambahkan untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada Harry atau Ron. Lavender mengangguk dan membelai punggung masih diam seperti memendam amarah. Akhirnya hal yang ditakutkan nya terjadi. Ginny juga bingung, di sisi lain dia ingin menyalahkan Draco namun mengingat memang hubungan Hermione dan Draco yang hanya bersahabat maka bukan salah Draco jika pada akhirnya dia mencintai wanita lain. Hermione juga tidak bisa disalahkan mengingat betapa besar dan lamanya dia memendam perasaan kepada Draco.

Mereka bertiga kemudian diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Lavender mengatakan ingin membuat makan malam dulu. Tanpa pembicaraan dan seolah sedang memahami keadaan Lavender membatalkan acaranya dengan Ginny untuk membeli furniture untuk rumahnya dan Ron. Hermione merasa tidak enak dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika mereka ingin pergi namun Ginny bersikeras tidak akan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian dan untuk mengajak Hermione ikut pergi bersama mereka sekarang bukan hal yang tepat. Hermione perlu berpikir jernih. Ponselnya yang memang habis daya dibiarkannya mati. Dia sedang tidak ingin menerima telpon atau pesan dari siapapun.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Hermione akhirnya membuka suara.

"Setelah proyek ku selesai di NewYork, aku akan berhenti bekerja disini dan mencari pekerjaan kemudian akan menetap di sana ,Ginny," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi Hermione mengatakannya dengan tenang kepada Ginny.

Ginny yang langsung kaget dengan ucapan Hermione menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Apa Hermione mulai gila sekarang, mana mungkin dia langsung mengambil keputusan mendadak seperti itu dan tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Hermione sendirian disana.

"Tidak, Mione. Kau gila, untuk apa kau menghindar," Protes Ginny dengan nyaring.

Hermione hanya diam kemudian mengatakan.

"Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku Ginny. Aku tahu ini terkesan mendadak dan terburu-buru. Tapi proyek ku disana akan berjalan sekitar 8 bulan. Toh tak ada bedanya juga jika akhirnya aku tinggal disana. Besok aku akan mengajukan pengunduran diri ke Pansy," Hermione berkata dengan lirih kemudian pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

Ginny yang masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan Ginny hanya bisa diam memikirkan keputusan konyol Hermione.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Hi... i'm back! terimakasih **untuk** yang masih mau membaca dan mengikuti ff ini. untuk semua review saya ucapkan sangat2 terimakasih untuk saran,kritik dan masukannya. review kalian benar2 menyemangati saya untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini walaupun ff ini sungguh masih jauh dari kata bagus. Singkat kata, saya persembahkan lanjutan dari

London Love Story. mohon maaf jika chapter ini agak singkat. Selamat membaca dan enjoy! :)

CHAPTER 5

5. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE

All Characters Belong to JK Rowling

Hermione tertidur sangat nyenyak malam tadi dan mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan mata yang sembab dan bengkak karena lelah mnangis semalaman. Kepalanya juga masih terasa pusing dan melewatkan makan tadi malam membuatnya merasa sangat lapar sekarang. Hermione langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya dan kemudian menuju ke dapur dan melihat Ginny sedang memasak di pantry. Jam masih menunjukkan jam setengah delapan pagi.

"Mione, kau sudah bangun, makanlah dulu, aku sudah memasakkanmu roti panggang coklat dan susu hangat," kata Ginny sambil mengendikkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

"Lavender,apakah kau mengantarnya pulang malam tadi? Aku merasa tak enak langsung meninggalkannya tidur malam tadi," Kata Hermione dengan nada menyesal mengingat dia sempat mengabaikan Lavender dengan langsung masuk ke kamar padahal Lavender memasakkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Tak apa, dia mengerti keadaanmu. Dia pulang di jemput Ron kesini. Ron sempat mencarimu tapi ku katakan kau sudah tidur," jawab Ginny yang masih sibuk membuat pancake. Untunglah Ginny dan Lavender berbaik hati tidak mengatakan Hermione ketiduran karena kelelahan menangisi Draco. Ron adalah sepupunya yang protektif, dia tak segan akan memarahi siapapun yang melukai anggota keluarganya dan Hermione tak bisa membayangkan apayang akan terjadi pada Draco jika Ron sampai mengetahuinya mengingat Ron sangatlah tempramental.

Hermione meraih roti panggang dan meminum susu hangatnya. Setelah seharian semalam tenaganya dia keluarkan untuk menangis, pagi ini Hermione merasakan lapar yang sangat hebat.

Ginny selesai memasak pancake kemudian duduk mengambil posisi di samping Hermione. Sesaat mereka masing-masing menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam.

"Mione, mengenai keputusanmu malam tadi, aku akan mendukungmu. Tinggallah di NewYork untuk sementara waktu sampai kau benar-benar siap kembali dan melupakannya. Masalah yang lain, serahkan padaku. Jangan kuatirkan tentang aku sendiri disini atau apapun. Harry akan menjagaku," Kata Ginny yang kini sudah merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Hermione.

Hermione berhenti memakan rotinya dan tersenyum menatap Ginny. Ya, dia sudah memikirkan semalaman dan memutuskan akan menetap di NewYork atau negara lain jika proyek pertama nya sudah selesai. Ini bukan keputusan mudah untuk Hermione tapi dia juga ingin bahagia, maka keputusan Hermione untuk memulai kehidupan barunya dan melupakan semua kehidupan dan kisah cintanya di London akan di mulai hari ini.

Hermione memasuki kantor Pansy dan mendapati Pansy sedang menelpon seseorang dan langsung duduk di hadapan Pansy. Setelah Pansy selesai menelpon, Hermione langsung menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya di hadapan Pansy. Pansy yang kebingungan tidak langsung membuka suratnya.

"Surat apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri," Kata Hermione.

Pansy yang mendengar Hermione ingin mengundurkan diri langsung berdiri kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget karena tanpa alasan jelas Hermione ingin berhenti dan sebentar lagi mereka akan ke NewYork untuk menyelesaikan proyek mereka.

"Jangan bercanda, Mione. Kau gila! Apa kau ingin merusak segalanya!" Pansy mulai marah. "Tidak,kau atau siapapun tidak boleh berhenti,"

"Tenang Pansy, aku tidak mengundurkan diri sekarang, segera setelah proyek pertama kita selesai aku akan berhenti bekerja disini. Aku ingin menetap di NewYork," sahut Hermione dengan tenang.

"Tapi kenapa Mione,kenapa mendadak begini. apa kau sudah tidak betah bekerja disini?" tanya Pansy dengan tidak sabar.

"Bukan, aku bahagia di sini Pansy, sungguh kau adalah partner kerja terbaikku dan pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan impianku," Hermione terdiam. "Aku harap kau mengerti. Maafkan aku," kata Hermione dengan nada menyesal.

Pansy hanya diam sambil menatap Hermione sedih. Tak pernah dia melihat Pansy sedih seperti ini. Yang dia tahu Pansy adalah bosnya yang tegas, ceria dan hampir tak pernah sedih.

"Baiklah,aku tahu sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah yang aku juga tak tahu apa tapi aku hargai apapun keputusanmu, walaupun aku harap kau masih mau merubah pikiranmu, Mione. Kau salah satu yang terbaik yang aku miliki disini," Kata Pansy kemudian menggenggam tangan Hermione penuh harap agar Hermione mau merubah keputusannya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan disana?" Lanjut Pansy bertanya pada Hermione.

"Sejujurnya belum, tapi aku akan mencarinya sekalian jika kita sudah disana," kata Hermione dengan yakin.

"Aku akan menghubungi Mrs. Delacour dulu kalau begitu, aku juga akan menghubungi keluarga dan kenalan ku disana untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terlantar di sana ,Mione," kata Pansy sambil tersenyum. Hermione tak kuasa untuk tidak berterima kasih dan memeluk Pansy. Sesungguhnya dia tak rela meninggalkan kehidupannya disini, namun kebahagiaan dirinya jauh lebih penting dan mungkin luka hatinya akan makin besar jika dia masih di kota ini. Walau terdengar pengecut dan tidak mampu menghadapi kenyataan,Hermione tak bisa menyangkal bahwa yang diinginkan nya sekarang adalah hanya ingin menghindari dan melupakan Draco sejauh dan sebisa mungkin dan memulai hidup baru di tempat lain.

Hari ini Hermione akan berangkat sekitar pukul 7 sore waktu London dan keputusan Hermione untuk meninggalkan London dan memulai kehidupan baru sudah bulat. Maka sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Hermione berniat menemui Draco untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia teringat pembicaraan dengan Ginny malam tadi.

_**Flashback **_

"_**kau yakin hanya akan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahukannya sesuatu?" tanya Ginny.**_

"_**memangnya harus, maksudku itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang Ginny, dia sudah mencintai wanita lain dan akan menikahinya secepat mungkin dia bisa," jawab Hermione sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke koper.**_

"_**Lebih baik kau katakan, Hermione. Akan lebih mudah bagimu melupakannya," kata Ginny.**_

_**Hermione terdiam dan terlihat ragu.**_

"_**Pikirkanlah ,Mione."**_

_**Flashback End.**_

Hermione kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Draco. Terdengar suara Draco di seberang sana.

"_Halo, Mione, ada apa? _

Kaki Hermione bergetar mendengar suara Draco.

"Draco, pesawatku berangkat jam 7 malam, sebelum aku pergi bisakah kau menemuiku sebentar di Leaky Cauldron?"

"_Maaf Hermione, tapi masih ada beberapa kasus penting yang harus aku tangani," _jawab Draco dengan nada terdengar menyesal.

"Datanglah jika kau sempat, aku akan menunggu ," Kata Hermione dan kemudian menutup telponnya tanpa sempat Draco menjawabnya.

Jam 3 sore Hermione sudah berada di Leaky Cauldron, barang-barangnya sudah di siapkan di kantor dan supir pribadi Pansy akan membawakannya lebih dulu ke _Airport_ jadi Hermione hanya perlu menyusul langsung ke sana sembari menunggu Draco. Maka disinilah Hermione duduk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi sambil menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Draco terakhir kalinya. Theo mendatanginya dan mengatakan tidak usah menunggu.

"Tak apa Theo, aku yakin dia akan datang meskipun kemungkinannya kecil," jawab Hermione dengan tenang. Hermione juga sudah memberitahu Theo jika Draco masih ada kasus yang harus diselesaikannya.

Hermione terus melihat ke ponselnya dan Hermione sendiri tidak berniat untuk menelpon atau mengirimi Draco pesan. Hermione hanya meyakini bahwa Draco akan datang. Theo yang melihat Hermione gelisah tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menarik Draco dan menyadarkan pria itu bahwa ada Hermione yang mencintainya.

Hermione masih menunggu dan jam sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 6 sore. Sebentar lagi pesawat Hermione akan berangkat. Hermione bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Theo yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu karyawannya. Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah emas yang ada di saku mantelnya. Hermione berniat akan memberikan surat ini pada Draco jika dia datang nanti namun Draco tidak datang. Hermione membuangnya di kotak sampah dekat meja kasir Theo.

"Theo, aku pergi dulu,"

"Hermione, aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan pergi jauh sekali. Cepatlah kembali,"

Hermione tersenyum dan Theo merentangkan tangannya bermaksud memeluk Hermione dan Hermione memeluk Theo sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Air mata Hermione jatuh dan buru-buru dia menghapusnya.

"Tolong jaga Draco untukku,Theo," Hermione tersenyum getir.

Theo mengantarkan Hermione sampai luar dan Hermione akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron menuju Bandara.

Jam setengah 9 malam, Draco datang ke Cafe ketika Theo sedang sedang melayani salah satu pelanggannya. Theo yang melihat Draco datang langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat kejam. Antara marah, kesal, sedih bercampur jadi satu.

"Hermione..."

"Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi. Apakah kau begitu sibuk hingga tak bisa datang sebentar saja," kata Theo dengan nada tidak sabar.

"kau pikir pekerjaanku main-main Theo. Aku tak bisa sama sekali meninggalkan kasus satu ini," Jawab Draco menahan emosi. Dia juga kesal tidak bisa menemui Hermione terakhir kalinya. Padahal Hermione meminta nya datang dan dengan menahan kesal dia langsung pulang meninggalkan Cafe. Draco merasa sangat lelah dan berniat menelpon Hermione besok pagi.

Theo yang kesal melihat tingkah Draco yang tanpa perasaan bersalah langsung menendang kotak sampah di dekatnya hingga akhirnya isinya terkeluar. Theo kesal karena kotak sampahnya begitu mudah jatuh. Kemudian dia membersihkan sampah yang terkeluar yang memang semuanya sampah kering yang berisi tisue bekas dan struk belanja. Namun diantara sampah-sampah itu dia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah emas yang menarik perhatiannya.

Theo pun penasaran dan membuka amplopnya yang memang tidak direkatkan dengan baik.

**7 bulan kemudian.**

Ginny dan Harry baru akan duduk ketika Theo baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan dimeja yang lain. Theo langsung menghampiri Ginny dan Harry.

"Kalian mau pesan apa pasangan romantis?" kata Theo sambil menggoda Ginny dan Harry.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan langsung dijawab Ginny "Theo ,kau ini. Seperti biasa, aku mau pesan French Moccacino Coffee ,"

"Aku juga," kata Harry.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang kompak," kata Theo yang langsung masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Theo datang dan entah mengapa dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal kepada Ginny.

"Ginny, kau tahu, aku merindukan Hermione, bagaimana kabarnya disana? Apakah dia masih tidak ingin memberitahu nomor telpon atau apalah untuk bisa di hubungi," tanya Theo.

"Dia baik-baik saja Theo. Dia barusan menelponku malam tadi, Maafkan aku Theo, Mione masih belum mau memberitahu nomor telpon atau apapun tentangnya tapi itu bukan berarti dia marah padamu. Aku harap kau mengerti," jawab Ginny dengan nada menyesal.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, Ginny, aku harap dia baik-baik saja" jawab Theo tersenyum.

Memang, sejak Hermione di NewYork, dia meminta Ginny untuk tidak memberikan nomor telponnya kepada siapapun. Hermione tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun. Dia benar-benar ingin menenangkan diri. Ginny bahkan harus ikut-ikutan menghindari bertemu dengan Draco. Jika bertemu maka Draco akan memaksa Ginny untuk memberitahu nomor telepon atau apapun namun Ginny sudah berjanji tidak akan memberinya. Beruntunglah pekerjaan Draco dan Ginny yang tak mengharuskan mereka berhubungan dapat dengan mudah membuat Ginny menghindari Draco. Harry sendiri juga ikut di buat repot namun Harry berkata bahwa dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Hermione karena masalahnya Ginny mengancam akan membatalkan pertunangan jika memberitahu Draco tentang Hermione jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Lagipula gara-gara Draco lah Hermione begini.

"Aku titip salam padanya Ginny,"kata Theo.

"Baiklah,tentu akan aku sampaikan,"

"Kapan sih proyeknya akan berakhir," kata Theo yang ternyata masih penasaran dengan Hermione.

"Kemungkinan 2 bulan lagi atau lebih," Jawab Ginny sambil meminum kopinya.

Di saat bersamaan ponsel Theo berbunyi dan dia meminta ijin untuk mengangkatnya dulu. Tak lama kemudian Theo kembali ke meja mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit di ungkapkan. Ginny dan Harry yang heran melihatnya berniat bertanya.

"Ada apa Theo?" tanya Harry sambil menautkan alis menatap Theo.

"iya, kau terlihat pucat dan gugup," jawab Ginny yang juga penasaran dengan sikap Theo.

"Ehm..ibuku barusan menelpon. Dia mengatakan , bulan depan Draco akan bertunangan," jawab Theo.

"Apa?" jawab Ginny setengah berteriak "maksudku, bukankah dia sudah tidak bersama Astoria, lalu dia akan bertunangan dengan siapa?" Ginny terdengar agak histeris mendengar berita itu. Dia tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Hermione mendengar berita ini.

Draco memang sudah tidak bersama Astoria lagi karena ternyata Astoria sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia menolak Draco. Hermione memang tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Ginny dan Hermione sepakat untuk tidak membahas masalah Draco lagi.

"Dia dijodohkan oleh ibunya dengan Gabrielle Delacour, Ginny."

TBC ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo, akhirnya inilah chapter terakhir dari ff London Love Story. Terimakasih untuk reader yang setia mengikuti dan mereview ff ini. Ff ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna namun dukungan kalian membuatku berhasil menyelesaikan ff ini, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Akhir kata, selamat menikmati part terakhir dari London Love Story. :D

CHAPTER 6

6. APOLOGIZE

Hermione berada di kantor milik Mrs. Bones dan sedang merancang sketsa desain baju terbarunya ketika telpon nya berbunyi. Ternyata Ginny yang menelpon.

"Ada apa Ginny," tanya Hermione

"_Hermione, kau baik-baik saja kan?" _

Hermione yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Ginny tentu saja heran karena baru saja malam tadi mereka berbicara di telpon. "Tentu saja Ginny, aku baik-baik saja,kita baru membahasnya malam tadi" kata Hermione sambil tertawa.

"_Mione, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah melupakan Draco? Maaf, maksudku tujuanmu menghindar dan pergi ke NewYork kan ingin melupakan Draco, apakah kau sudah benar-benar melupakannya?"_ tanya Ginny dari seberang telpon.

Hermione terdiam.

"_Maafkan aku ,Mione. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa bulan depan Draco akan bertunangan dan aku harap kau sudah bisa melupakannya, aku yakin kau akan di undang di acara Pertunangannya. Minggu depan mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan di Leaky Cauldron Cafe," _

Hermione merasa dunia berputar amat cepat. Baru 7 bulan dia meninggalkan London dan meninggalkan semuanya, kenangannya,keluarganya, dan cinta pertamanya. Ya, cinta pertamanya,cinta terpendamnya,cinta tak tersampaikannya, Draco Malfoy. Mana mungkin selama 7 bulan dia bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya dan cinta terpendamnya selama 10 tahun. Mungkin perlu kecelakaan hebat yang membuatnya lupa ingatan agar bisa melupakan Draco selamanya.

"Miss Granger,apa kau sudah selesai, jika sudah ayo kita keluar makan siang" suara Mrs. Bones membuyarkan lamunan Hermione dan segera dia menghapus airmatanya yang keluar.

"Yes,Mrs Bones. Baiklah sedikit lagi aku selesai," sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum. Dia berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang sangat sakit setelah menerima telepon dari Ginny tadi.

"Aku tunggu di bawah,"

Hermione melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan sangat tidak semangat.

* * *

><p>"Kau melamun, Draco. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sudah merindukan calon istrimu tadi ? siapa namanya? Gabrielle jika aku tidak salah ingat, Ckck..temuilah dia Draco sebelum kau gila," kata Theo sarkatis sambil melihat ke arah Draco yang sedang menerawang menatap ke luar jendela cafe.<p>

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak memikirkan dia," Draco menjawabnya sinis.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Theo yang ikut menatap ke arah luar.

"Aku memikirkan ucapan Mrs. Delacour tadi," sahut Draco yang masih tetap menatap ke arah luar jendela. Jelas pikirannya sedang tidak di tempat sekarang.

"Ucapan yang mana? Maksudku, keluargamu dan keluarganya membahas banyak hal tadi," kata Theo yang kesal dengan sikap Draco yang berbicara tidak jelas.

"Tentang gaun ibuku,"

Ini mulai konyol, untuk apa Draco memikirkan ucapan Mrs. Delacour tentang gaun ibunya?

**Flashback **

"**Mrs. Malfoy, aku sangat menyukai gaunmu ini,sangat cantik dan elegan. kau sangat terlihat cantik memakainya, bisakah kau beritahu dimana kau membelinya?" tanya Mrs. Delacour yang terlihat sangat terkesima dan mengomentari gaun yang dipakai oleh ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy.**

"**Oh, ini adalah salah satu Gaun terbaik yang aku miliki, aku dibuatkan khusus oleh salah seorang sahabat Draco. dia designer terbaik di kota ini. Sayangnya dia sudah tidak disini lagi," sahut Mrs. Malfoy dengan nada gembira sekaligus kecewa mengingat Hermione sudah tidak berada disini lagi.**

"**sayang sekali, aku sudah terpikir ingin membuat gaun pengantin Gabrielle dengannya," **

**Flashback End.**

'Kenapa kau memikirkan hal macam itu?"

"Theo, aku rindu padanya, aku merindukan Hermione,"

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya, aku merasa kehilangan. Aku memang sedih ketika Astoria menolakku tapi aku sudah bisa mengatasinya sekarang,biasa saja maksudku. Tapi aku benar-benar sedih ketika aku kehilangan tau, rasanya benar-benar ada yang kurang dari hidupku. aku rindu senyumnya, tawanya, aku rindu makan bersamanya,aku rindu berbagi cerita dengannya. ketika dia mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku,aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan, Theo,"

" Hazel Vanilla Coffee, aku selalu teringat dia," gumam Draco pelan yang hampir tak terdengar oleh Theo.

"Theo, Aku curiga dia bukan ke NewYork, maksudku, ayolah NewYork bukan kota terpencil, dia tidak pernah membalas e-mailku dan Ginny tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor telponnya kepadaku, ada apa _sih_ dengan Hermione?"

"Astaga Draco, apakah kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa Theo, cepat katakan padaku!" Draco mulai setengah berteriak frustasi karena sikap Hermione yang seolah-olah menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Dasar bodoh,"

Theo berjalan ke meja kasirnya dan membuka lacinya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah emas yang ditemukannya di tempat sampah 6 bulan yang lalu. Dia berjalan kembali ke meja Draco.

"Syukurlah Draco, akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Theo sambil meletakkan amplop tersebut di hadapan Draco.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau tau, Draco. Kau benar-benar pria yang bodoh,"

* * *

><p>Hermione sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela. Pikirannya melayang ke London. Dia merindukan semua kenangannya di London dan tak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa dia merindukan Draco. Hermione rindu aroma musk dan mint khas Draco, dia juga merindukan berbagi cerita dan keluh kesah dengan Draco. Hermione teringat ucapan Ginny seminggu yang lalu, ketika Ginny mengatakan bahwa Draco akan bertunangan. Sudah sejauh itu rupanya hubungan Draco dengan Astoria. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes perlahan.<p>

Tepat saat itu, Hermione mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketok.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku Pansy,Mione!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Pansy! Hermione buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya kemudian membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Pansy? Tanya Hermione yang heran Pansy langsung ke kamarnya. Biasanya jika ada hal penting dia akan menelpon terlebih dulu.

"Ada klien baru yang menawarkan pekerjaan bagus untukmu. Dia menunggumu sekarang di bawah," kata Pansy.

"Benarkah, tunggu sebentar," Hermione langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya kemudian mengikuti Pansy ke bawah untuk menemui calon klien barunya. Mereka memang sedang berada di salah satu Hotel di New York.

Sudah setengah perjalanan dan hampir sampai bawah ,Hermione baru menyadari dia lupa mengganti sandalnya dan masih memakai sandal tidurnya. Hermione yang berjalan menunduk tidak menyadari siapa calon klien barunya.

"Mr. Malfoy ," kata Pansy ketika tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di ruang tamu hotel.

Hermione yang mendengar nama Malfoy langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Pansy dan segera merasa darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Pansy ke orang yang dipanggil oleh Pansy. Seketika jantung Hermione seperti terlepas dari tempatnya. Mata kelabu itu menatap tajam mata Hazelnya. Mata yang selama ini dirindukan Hermione.

"Halo, Hermione Granger,"

3 kata yang menghancurkan pertahanan Hermione.

"aku tahu, dia temanmu kan Hermione. Dia lah klien baru yang ingin bekerja sama denganmu,"

Hermione dan Draco sesaat saling diam dan saling tatap. Namun Hermione langsung mengalihan pandangannya dengan cepat ke arah Pansy. Dia ingin penjelasan dari Pansy.

"Hermione, dia ada proyek besar untukmu. Dia menghubungiku dan memintaku langsung untuk memakai jasamu,"

Baru Hermione akan membuka suara bermaksud membantahnya, Ponsel Pansy berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

"Maaf, ajak bicara dulu ,Mione. Mr. Black menelponku, Maaf, aku permisi dulu, Mr. Malfoy. Silahkan berbicara dulu dengan " miss Granger," Pansy kemudian menjauh untuk menjawab panggilan teleponnya dan meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco yang masih mematung di tempatnya menatap Hermione tajam.

"Apa kabar, Hermione." Tanya Draco

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hermione sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat."

"Oh,benarkah? Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan" Hermione langsung menjawab dengan asal sambil menangkup pipinya sambil tersenyum agar tidak kelihatan betapa gugupnya dia sekarang. Otak dan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerjasama sekarang. Tentu saja, orang yang dirindukannya, yang baru saja dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Sadarlah Hermione.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Draco?"

"Seperti yang Miss Parkinson katakan, aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama dan aku juga ingin menagih janjimu padaku dulu," kata Draco yang masih menatap Hermione.

"Janji yang mana Draco?"

Draco maju mendekat ke arah Hermione. Hermione yang merasa tidak siap berdekatan dengan Draco dan untuk mengantisipasi pertahanan dirinya yang mulai runtuh, Hermione mencoba mundur selangkah. Namun sayang langkah Hermione terhenti oleh sofa yang berada di belakang dia berdiri.

Draco berhenti ketika merasa jarak dia dan Hermione cukup untuk berbicara tanpa harus terdengar orang lain. Draco menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya sebelum berbicara.

"Aku akan menikah, Hermione."

Hermione merasa seperti disambar halilintar. Seminggu yang lalu Ginny mengatakan bahwa Draco baru akan bertunangan dan sekarang Draco berdiri di hadapannya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah. Itu artinya dia bahkan tidak mengundang Hermione ke acara pertunangannya. Jantung Hermione mungkin sudah berada di perutnya sekarang. Hermione menyadari bahwa ternyata Draco sangat mencintai Astoria hingga tak sabar untuk menjadikannya Istri.

"Hermione, kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Oh, maaf Draco, aku sepertinya masih mengantuk," kata Hermione sambil pura-pura menguap sedikit untuk menutupi matanya yang dirasa sudah memanas menahan tangis. Hermione kembali menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat.

"Benarkah itu Draco?"

"Ya, aku akan menikah dan karena itu aku akan menagih janjimu padaku," kata Draco.

"Maaf Draco, aku lupa janji yang mana," sahut Hermione menautkan alisnya sambil berbicara setenang dan sesantai mungkin.

"Kau pernah berjanji ingin membuatkan gaun pengantin untuk mempelai wanitaku dan kau juga berjanji akan merancangkan desain rumah masa depan untukku," sahut Draco tersenyum santai.

_Shit_, ingin rasanya Hermione mengumpat pada dirinya di masa lalu. Bodoh benar dia dulu menjanjikan hal-hal konyol seperti ini kepada Draco. Ini seperti melempar bumerang ke arah musuh, yang mana malah melukai dirimu sendiri, Hermione.

"Aku tak mau mempelai wanitaku nanti terlihat jelek di hari pernikahan kami dan masalah rumah impian sepertinya aku memang mempercayakan rancangannya kepadamu ,Mione. Aku tahu rumah impianmu seperti apa dan aku mau seperti itu," kata Draco dengan nada tersantai yang pernah Hermione dengar.

Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang. Pikirannya kacau dan benar-benar mengutuk janji bodohnya kepada Draco dulu, yang benar saja. Dia akan membuatkan gaun pengantin untuk calon istri Draco dan Draco ingin rancangan rumah impiannya dipakai oleh Draco dan Istrinya untuk tinggal nanti. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

"Maaf Draco, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku masih ada proyek disini. Masih banyak urusan yang belum aku selesaikan dan masalah rumah , aku sudah lupa rumah impianku bagaimana. Maksudku aku sibuk memikirkan design pakaian tentunya dan di luar sana banyak desaigner interror bertebaran Draco. kau tentu saja bisa memakai jasa mereka alih-alih aku yang seorang desaigner pakaian." Hermione mencoba menolak Draco sehalus mungkin.

"Aku ingin kau menepati janjimu, Mione." Sahut Draco dengan nada memaksa. Hermione harus bisa menolaknya. Dia bukan Hermione yang dulu yang hampir tak bisa menolak jika Draco memaksanya.

"Maaf Draco. aku tak bisa. Aku benar-benar tak bisa. Pekerjaanku sekarang masih banyak, aku akan membicarakan pada Miss Parkinson dan memintanya untuk mencarikanmu designer yang lain. Di sini banyak Designer yang lebih baik dan jauh lebih berpengalaman, Draco," sahut Hermione.

"Kau bisa memulainya sehabis proyek disini selesai,Mione."

"Maaf, Draco. Aku tak bisa. aku harus pergi sekarang," Hermione langsung pergi dan berjalan menjauhi Draco. Hermione sudah sangat ingin menangis sekarang tapi tidak mungkin dia langsung berlari jika tidak ingin membuat Draco curiga. Maka Hermione berjalan secepat mungkin menuju lift dan dalam lift Hermione langsung menangis tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam lift tersebut. Ketika Hermione sudah hampir sampai meraih pintu kamar hotelnya, dia dapat melihat dari ekor matanya sosok Draco yang ternyata mengikutinya sampai atas.

Hermione meraih kunci dari kantong baju nya dan dengan gugup dan tangan yang bergetar ,Hermione memasukkan nya ke lubang kunci. Sialnya kunci itu sperti tidak sinkron dengan tangannya. 2 kali Hermione mencoba memasukkan kuncinya, dengan bodohnya kuncinya malah terjatuh. Hermione dapat melihat Draco mendekat ke arahnya lalu meraih kuncinya dan memasukkan nya dengan tenang ke lubang kuncinya kemudian membukakan pintunya untuk Hermione. Hermione masih tidak sanggup menatap Dracp. Hermione dapat merasakan air matanya meleleh turun di pipinya. Sesaat Hermione terdiam di depan pintunya namun dengan pertahanan dan keberanian menatap wajah Draco yang tersisa di diri Hermione, Hermione berbalik ke arah Draco dan menatapnya.

Draco menatap Hermione sendu. Hermione sudah tidak peduli jika Draco mengatakannya apa-apa lagi. Hermione harus kuat, Hermione harus menghadapinya, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Draco akan dimiliki orang lain,cintanya harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam dan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Hermione harus menghadapinya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menepati janjimu, Hermione? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas emailku? Kenapa tak sekalipun kau pernah menghubungiku, aku tahu kau yang meminta Ginny untuk tidak memberitahukan nomor telponmu padaku kan?"

"Lebih baik kau cari orang lain, Draco," Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Draco langsung menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione setengah sadar merasa dia dalam pelukan Draco. Aroma musk dan mint khas Draco benar-benar memenuhi indra penciumannya sekarang. Namun Hermione belum kehilangan kesadarannya untuk tidak membalas pelukan Draco.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hermione. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Draco membisikkannya tepat di telinga Hermione. Hermione menangis lagi. Dia juga merindukan Draco bahkan hampir gila karena merindukannya.

Hermione berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco namun dorongan Hermione terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Draco, kau jangan main-main. Aku tak ingin orang lain salah paham denganku. Aku tidak ingin disebut merebut calon suami orang Draco, aku mohon tolong lepaskan aku, aku masih waras untuk tidak berpelukan dengan orang yang akan menikah. Draco" kata Hermione memohon.

Alih-alih melepaskan, Draco justru meeratkan pelukannya kepada Hermione dan tanpa persetujuan Hermione, Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Sial, ini ciuman pertama Hermione dan kenapa harus di saat seperti ini. Hermione yang merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Draco mencoba melepaskan diri dari Draco. Hermione memang dapat melepaskan diri dari Draco dan ketika tangannya tergerak untuk menampar Draco, Draco kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione masih tidak ingin membalasnya.

"Mione, aku memang akan menikah dan aku ingin mempelai wanitaku memakai pakaian rancangannya sendiri, aku ingin Istriku tinggal dirumah yang dirancang oleh dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin Istriku nanti tinggal dirumah yang selalu dia impikan sejak dulu dan bersamanya kami akan membesarkan anak-anak kami dan tua bersamanya selamanya," Kata Draco sambil mencium kening Hermione.

Draco kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di hadapan Hermione mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang berupa sebuah kotak perhiasan yang didalamnya terdapat cincin indah bermatakan berlian.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia merasa sedang bermimpi sekarang. Siapapun katakan padanya ini lelucon.

"Hermione..."

"ayolah Mione, katakan sesuatu," Draco berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Katakan padaku aku bermimpi atau tolong jangan buat lelucon Draco!"

Draco berdiri dan meraih tangan Hermione kemudian tanpa persetujuan Hermione ,Draco langsung memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri Hermione.

"Aku benci penolakan," kata Draco kemudian mencubit pipi Hermione "dan ini bukti kau tidak sedang bermimpi,"

"Aww," Hermione mengusap pipi bekas di cubit Draco. Draco hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Siapa bilang aku menerimamu, Draco Lucius Malfoy," sahut Hermione nyaring.

"Oh ya, baiklah. Aku tak peduli jawabanmu, apapun jawabannya aku akan tetap menikahimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemana-mana lagi, Hermione dan dapat aku pastikan kau akan bahagia selamanya menikah denganku," Draco menyeringai kepada Hermione.

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione. Benar kata Theo, aku benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadari cinta sejati yang ternyata ada di hadapanku selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. Hermioe,Aku berjanji aku tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, hatimu, perasaanmu, cintamu dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia selamanya,Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadarinya." Draco kemudian menarik Hermione kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Hermione Jean Granger,"

Draco mencium Hermione dengan lembut. Hermione pun membalas ciumannya. Sebelum ciumannya bertambah panas dan mengingat mereka masih berada di luar kamar, Hermione melepaskan diri dari Draco.

"Tunggu, kau tidak berniat menjadikanku simpananmu kan Draco," tanya Hermione dengan histeris.

"Tenanglah ,Mione. Aku dan Gabrielle sudah memutuskan saling menolak perjodohan kami,"

Hermione menautkan alisnya bingung. Gabrielle? Siapa lagi wanita itu? Ginny tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Gabrielle? Lalu bagaimana dengan Astoria? Bukankah Draco akan menikah dengan Astoria?

"Gabrielle itu wanita yang dijodohkan denganku, tentang Astoria, dia menolakku, dia tak pernah mencintaiku, dia hanya menganggapku teman biasa," Draco langsung menjelaskan semuanya melihat raut wajah yang bingung dari Hermione.

"Tolong,Mione. Lupakan yang lalu. Seharusnya aku sadar, kaulah yang selalu setia di sampingku. Aku memang sangat bodoh, aku terlalu lambat menyadarinya. aku membiarkan cinta sejatiku pergi, aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi,Hermione"

Hermione tak dapat berkata-kata lagi dan Draco kembali memeluknya.

Ternyata Hermione salah. Draco mencintainya meskipun dia terlambat menyadarinya. Penantian panjang dan doa Hermione terjawab sudah.

Draco ternyata mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

"Kau tahu,tak kusangka kau seorang pencium yang hebat. Aku tahu,itu tadi ciuman pertamamu kan,Mione?" kata Draco sambil menatap Hermione dengan seringai nya yang khas.

"Draco..." sahut Hermione dengan wajah yang sudah memerah malu.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan di dalam,Sayang? Atau kita bisa membuat Draco atau Hermione junior sekarang juga" Draco langsung menggendong Hermione ala bridal style masuk ke dalam kamar nya.

"Draco...!"

-FIN-

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Kau tau, Draco. Kau benar-benar pria yang bodoh,"_

_Draco membuka amplop yang diberikan Theo kepadanya. Draco menemukan sebuah foto dan kertas kecil di dalamnya. Draco mengenali foto itu,ada Hermione dan dirinya di dalam foto tahu itu foto wisuda saat mereka lulus dari Hogwarts. Draco membuka kertas yang terlipat rapi dan di dalamnya ada catatan yang Draco kenali itu tulisan tangan Hermione._

"**Draco, kau ingin tahu kan siapa pria aku sukai selama ini. Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang. Ini fotoku dan dia. Namanya Draco Lucius Malfoy. Dialah pria yang merebut perhatian,waktu dan hatiku. Dialah pria yang aku sukai dan aku cintai" **


End file.
